Protecting The Cloud
by A.W.Tetsuya27
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, president of his own company, has problems finding a bodyguard. After his 18th one he now goes to Reborn. It seems Reborn has his student in mind, but how will Tsuna react with being bodyguard to a dangerous Hibari Kyoya? 1827 Little bit of All27 AU Bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction that I've written and published so I hope the world isn't so harsh with me in my first try.

**Summary:** Hibari Kyoya, president of his own company, has problems finding a bodyguard. After his 18th one he now goes to Reborn. It seems Reborn has his student in mind, but how will Tsuna react with being bodyguard to a dangerous Hibari Kyoya? 1827 Little bit of All27 AU

**DISCLAIMER:** KHR is obviously not mine (though I wish it was) for if it was there would be a lot of Tsuna centric pairings. It's the work of a wonderful person named Akira Amano.

**WARNING: **Nothing in special really. Except maybe grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

* * *

Protecting The Cloud

Chapter 1

A tall man with gray eyes and raven hair was looking down at the unconscious body of his _supposed to be_ bodyguard. The tall man was wearing a suit with a purple dress shirt, and on his hands he had a pair of tonfas.

The man was no other than Hibari Kyoya, one of the most powerful people in the world. His Cloud Inc. Company had improved greatly since it was passed down to him and now almost every human being on Earth at least had heard once the name Hibari Kyoya.

Now, you would wonder why he was looking at his unconscious bodyguard? That's easy! His meeting with his associates had just ended in a fight, _again, _and his bodyguard thought he could handle them. But he was so wrong. Hibari Kyoya's associates were no weaklings, and he ended unconscious leaving Hibari with his "friends".

Let's say the meeting didn't end well.

Hibari sighed, took out his phone, and called an all too familiar number

"What's wrong Kyo-san? Did the meeting end already?"

"Hn. And the stupid Bronco left me the mess. Call for the cleaning team."

"Okay. And what happened to your bodyguard?"

"Fell unconscious during the fight."

A sigh was heard in the other line. "Kyo-san, you should take it easier with them. It's the eighteenth one this month. I think there aren't any good ones left in the company were I hired them from." Saying that Kusakabe Tetsuya was tired of this was an understatement. Sure, he respected Kyo-san with all his heart, but he also knew the man was extremely violent. And more so during group meetings.

But eighteen was enough. How did he make eighteen well-trained bodyguard quit in less than a month? Eleven quit because Kyo-san "bit them to death" because he got annoyed or for other reason. The other seven quit because they _tried_ to protect Kyo-san when his meetings became a battlefield and either finished with grave injuries or unconscious, such as this case.

He didn't think anyone in that bodyguard company would want Kyo-san as their charge even if he begged them. It was time to take out the big machinery. Kusakabe just hoped it wouldn't end bad.

"Kyo-san?"

"Hn?"

"I'll ask you to ask one of your associates to search for a bodyguard for you. Though I'll tell you it would be better to ask the more powerful of your associates since the ones from the meeting would either use it as a joke or use it to spy on the company."

Kusakabe was praying to whichever deity out there to please hear him out so Kyo-san would use his connections.

"….. Okay Tetsu. I'll see what I can." And with that line Tetsu just heard the ring signaling the end of the called and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Hibari started walking to the entrance of the now demolished restaurant heading to his car. While walking he started thinking about what Tetsu had just asked of him. Yes, he did hate having bodyguards but he knew Tetsu was just doing it for his own good. Being powerful had its disadvantages such as being the target of many assassination attempts or the like.

It's not like he couldn't protect himself, but Tetsu just liked to be a worrywart. He entered his car and told the chauffer he was heading to his house. As the car's engine roared on, he started to check over his contact list to see who would be the most capable one of getting him a good bodyguard that hopefully wouldn't quit before the month at least. He also didn't like needing to search for new bodyguards.

Tetsu said that none of the people in the meeting would do well so he crossed in his mental list Bronco, the pineapple herbivore, the marshmallow herbivore, the sword herbivore, and the bomb herbivore. He didn't want to ask help from his cousin so he crossed Fon too, and he suddenly remembered he had most of the numbers of Fon's friends. He roamed his contact list a little more and smirked when he saw the name.

That person he was sure wouldn't disappoint him with his bodyguard. He could feel his excitement by just thinking about it. He dialed the number and in the third ring a smooth voice answered.

"_Chaos Hibari. What do you need?" _

"Arcobaleno, I need a bodyguard."

"_Bodyguard? Didn't you have one the last time I saw you?"_

"I _had._ So will you get me one or not?"

"Hmmmm…" Reborn was interested since he honestly didn't imagine _the_ Hibari Kyoya would call _him_ of all people for a favor. Having Hibari in debt would have benefits so he started thinking in all the people he knew that didn't have anything to do. He finally remembered who he was searching for and had a malicious grin adorning his face. How he would love it when he saw _his_ reaction to know he would work for Hibari Kyoya. This would be fun.

" Okay Hibari. I'll send you one in a few days." Hibari was about to cut the call but he heard that the other wasn't finished. "But just a word of warning: he isn't as weak as he looks like." Now, _that_ picked Hibari's curiosity. Who would be his bodyguard for the Arcobaleno to tell him that?

"What are you talking about Arcobaleno?"

"I'll be sending you my ex-student. He's one of the only two people I've taught and will probably only will. The other being Bronco. And I'll just tell you: in my opinion he is if not equal than better in terms of strength than Bronco. I'll leave it to your imagination to think of the rest." That Hibari was surprised didn't even begin to describe his feelings. The Arcobaleno had only taught two people in his life. If Bronco was one of them, though Hibari will _never_ admit it, and Bronco was as sure as hell strong, then if the other person was even stronger, how could he not have heard of him?

Reborn's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Lastly, he is someone you knew a long time ago and won't believe my words once you know who he is. Ciao." The beeps were heard and Hibari ended the call and closed his phone.

Someone he knew long ago but wouldn't believe he is strong? Hibari didn't know what to think about that which irritated him to no end. He noticed his house could be seen from afar so he would keep thinking about it later. He had other important matter to think about _for now._

* * *

Namimori's Flower Shop was very famous in Namimori. There were a great variety of flower of all species and colors. A lot of people bought flowers there for almost anything. A reason for the popularity wasn't only because of the flowers. In the shop, one of the few workers was a brunet with gravity-defying hair, kind caramel orbs, and a personality that made everyone love him. He always treated the customers with utmost care and always heard what they had to say. Both men and women fell for his charms.

So a Sawada Tsunayoshi one was of the main reasons for the shop's popularity.

"Hey, Tsuna! Can you help me carry these bouquets?" The voice was heard from the back of the shop. The brunet turned his head to the direction from which it was heard from.

"Hai! But wait a minute! I'm attending a customer!" Tsuna turned to face a silver-haired man with green eyes that was paying for a bouquet with 10 Amaryllis flowers. Tsuna kindly smiled at the man that looked to be in his early twenties.

"It would be 480 yen for the bouquet Hayato."

Hayato smiled brightly at Tsuna. It always made him happy when Tsuna called him by his first name. It made him feel really loved by his best friend. Hayato reached out his hand to his back pocket and took from his wallet the needed money. "Here it is, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna just chuckled. Even if he had already told Hayato to just call him Tsuna, Hayato just said "_But Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime. I can't do that"_. And since then Tsuna resigned to that fact because he knew just how stubborn his friend could be when he wanted.

But he still found the reason to his nickname really odd. When Tsuna just knew Hayato as a customer and no more, every Sunday Hayato went to the shop and bought 10 Gladiola flowers. Tsuna later found out that they were for Hayato's mother's grave. He thought that it kind of suited the situation because of the flower's meaning.

_The flower of remembrance, but also strength of character and faithfulness._

With just that flower, Tsuna knew that Hayato's mother was very precious to him and that he'll always remember her. But it also told him that Hayato would still stay faithful to her memory in the end. That touched Tsuna's heart, but he still didn't dare say comforting words to Hayato.

One of those Sundays, it was raining. Tsuna noticed that Hayato looked even more depressed that day. He wondered if maybe that day was the woman's death anniversary.

After buying the same flowers, the man walked out of the shop, but while crossing the street he didn't look at both sides. He was too deep in his thoughts. Tsuna by chance saw that a car was at the same time driving that street. At first, Tsuna thought the driver would notice and stop. But the driver was talking on the phone and didn't look in front of him at all.

Panicking, Tsuna ran as fast as he could, which mind you is pretty fast, and pushed the man out of the way when the car was just mere inches from crashing into him. They both fell on the sidewalk with Tsuna falling over Hayato.

That push and fall, woke up Hayato out of his stupor. He analysed his surroundings and concluded what had happened. He looked at the man that was over him with shocked and confused eyes. Had he really just saved _him_?

Tsuna, after recovering from the fall, looked over Hayato to see if he had any injuries. When he saw the man didn't have any, he sighed relieved. _That was close._

"Why?"

Tsuna looked at the man below him. _What did he say?_

"Sorry, but what?"

"I said why did you save me?"

The man was looking straight at Tsuna's eyes. His eyes held great sadness.

"You don't even know me. I just buy flowers at your shop. So why did you save me?! Why didn't you let me die?!" The man's tone was one full of grief. Tsuna's heart clenched by it. How could someone wish to die? Tsuna grinded his teeth.

"Why?! You should have just let my memory fade like everyo-"

Hayato couldn't finish his sentence because a _really painful_ fist collided with his left cheek. Hayato was shocked. _How can this man have such a powerful punch when he looks so weak?_ Hayato's left hand raised to his face and touched his injured cheek. He looked at the brunet and was surprised to see him with tears in his eyes. _Is he crying for me?_

"How can you say something like that?! 'To let you die'?! What are you thinking?!" Tsuna couldn't hold the words anymore. He needed to say them _now_ or else something might happen to the man below him. "I know you are really sad right now, I know you are full of grief, but stop a second to think! Your mother wouldn't want you getting hurt! Even _I_ know that!" Tsuna waited a little to try to regain his breath. He needed to calm down. Reborn taught him better than to let his feelings get the better of him.

After regaining his breath he looked at the silverette below him straight in the eye. "Life is precious. You should take better care of yours, because if you don't you may hurt those who cherish you by getting yourself hurt." Tsuna gave a warm smile. Then he finally realized what a suggestive position they were both in with Tsuna on top of the silverette. Tsuna blushed a bright red and began getting up. Why didn't he notice it before?

After standing, he stretched a hand to the man that seemed to be in a daze. The action seemed to have woken up the man and he took the hand while looking at Tsuna with sparkly filled eyes. When the man was fully standing, he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders with both hands and made a big bright smile.

"You're really kind! You risked your life to save me! To thank you I'll be your subordinate!"

Tsuna stared blankly at Hayato and then a small sad smile appeared on his face, which only confused Hayato.

"Why not instead of being my subordinate, you'll be my friend?" Hayato stared dumbfounded at Tsuna. Did he really mean it? Did he want to be friends with someone like him? Hayato's eyes filled with hope.

"Can I?"

Tsuna made a face that almost spelled out 'of course, you silly!' and smiled brightly at Hayato. Hayato was so happy he wanted to do something for this person that would make him unique. He thought and thought until an idea finally came to him.

"C-Can I call you Jyuudaime?" He asked hopefully. Tsuna made a confused face._ Jyuudaime? Why does he want to call me that? Though it's really ironic._ Tsuna mentally sweatdropped and asked. "Why?"

Hayato seemed a bit embarrassed to tell but said it nonetheless. "Well, I remembered that I always buy ten flowers at your shop, so I thought that maybe it could fit this situation because I wanted to call you something only I can." Hayato said all that with a light blush on his face and trying to avoid Tsuna's eyes all the time, but then he looked directly at Tsuna's eyes. "Is it okay?"

Tsuna admitted he was truly surprised with the answer, but the only thing he did was chuckle lightly and answered with a 'sure, it's okay'. They walked back to the shop because Tsuna was still working, but while heading to the shop, Tsuna remembered to ask something very important.

"And what's your name?" He noticed the silverette stared at him a little. He suddenly became a little nervous. "Mine's Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way. I prefer Tsuna, but we already agreed on how you'll call me so it's okay." Tsuna smiled at the man, and noticed the man visibly brightened up by the mention of the nickname he mentioned being accepted.

"My name's Gokudera Hayato. You can call me Hayato." They were already at the shop's entrance. About to part ways. Tsuna stopped at the door, and turned around to look at Hayato with a solemn face. He really was starting to like the man. He wanted to make the man's sadness disappear and be replaced by happiness, and though he knew it would take a while, he was convinced he would make it come true.

"Hayato" He turned to look at Tsuna to hear what he wanted to say. "I know you miss your mother, and I'm certain she was a great woman, but you should better go only once a month to visit her grave and that you should change the type of flowers you give her." Tsuna paused but only for a brief moment before continuing. "I'm sure your mother wouldn't like to see you so sad. If you go once a month, each visit would have more meaning and if you change the flowers to ones that embody your resolution to live, she'll be able to pass without regrets to the afterlife."

Suddenly Tsuna had a slightly panicked expression and he rushed his words. "B-But I'm not saying you shouldn't keep coming to the shop! I would still like to see you even if you aren't buying. And so we can sometimes hang out after work." Tsuna now had a calm smile that also showed happiness. "That's what friends are about right?" Hayato couldn't have been more happy to hear those words from these person and he grinned.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!"

That was the start of the frequent visits the silverette started to make to the shop. The first time Hayato bought the flowers of the month he was kind of nervous. What if Jyuudaime didn't approve of the flowers he choose as his resolve? But when Tsuna heard that he wanted 10 Amaryllis flowers, he knew he had made the right decision.

_The flower that symbolizes pride, determination and the kind of radiant beauty that emanates from an inner source._

Three months had already passed and Tsuna and Hayato had become the best of friends, with Hayato walking Tsuna from work to his apartment, or with them going to eat lunch at a restaurant, or simply hanging out. Tsuna was really happy with his acquired friendship.

Tsuna took the money from Hayato's hands and put it in the cashier. Tsuna took the bouquet of Amaryllis flowers and gave it to Hayato. "Don't stay too late in the cementery, and remember to return when you finish. I'm going to cook curry in my apartment tonight." Tsuna said while smiling.

Hayato returned the bright smile with one of his own. "I won't, Jyuudaime. And also because if I don't return, who'll walk you home?" They both laughed at the last statement. They both knew Tsuna was more than capable of protecting himself. Tsuna surprised Hayato when he easily knocked out four thugs that were _trying_ to threaten them into giving them their money, but the one talking couldn't even finish the sentence when the four were already on the ground unconscious with a dangerous Tsuna and a shocked Hayato.

"Well, see you later Hayato!" Tsuna said while Hayato was already running to the door. With one last glance at Tsuna and a good bye wave Hayato said "Ciao, Jyuudaime!" Tsuna silently chuckled at his friend's antics. Since Tsuna told Gokudera he had lived in Italy for 8 years, and Hayato told him he was Italian they sometimes tend to say some Italian words from time to time.

Tsuna was brought back to reality by a dreading feeling he got out of nowhere. It was so unpredictable and kind of strong, it made Tsuna's senses stay alert and his gaze to sharpen. What made his intuition flare up? It didn't feel as if he was in danger but more as if something important was going to happen. Right on cue, Tsuna's phone rang, and just looking at the Caller ID Tsuna knew that answering the call would change his life somehow.

It was Reborn.

But even with all the warnings inside his head, he knew that if he didn't answer the call, Reborn would punish him somehow. That thought made him shiver and he finally answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Chaos. Dame-Tsuna, I have a job for you_."

Just those few words were enough to make Tsuna pale. _What kind of job does Reborn want me to do?_ Tsuna gulped. "But Reborn…umm.. I already have one." Silence was heard from the other line.

"_You can't refuse this job, Dame-Tsuna. I already agreed on it on your behalf_."

"… WHAT?!"

"_You'll be someone's bodyguard for a while, and that is if you do well enough. We'll meet today at 'Un Bel sole coffee shop' for more information at 6 o' clock. I'll wait for you there. Ciao_."

"Wait, Reborn! What are you-"

_Beep, beep, beep._

He stared dumbfounded at his cell phone until the conversation sinked in. Now Tsuna was starting to get angry. You could see a dark aura starting to form at his surroundings which made some people take a few steps back from the brunet. The regular customers knew how Tsuna was when angry. It happened once when a thief tried to rob the shop. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Tsuna knew Reborn always did what he wanted, but couldn't he have at least asked whether he wanted to take the job before accepting? No. Now he was doomed to having the need to quit his dear job as at the flower shop, and be an important guy's bodyguard. He loved his job with all his heart. All his co-workers were very nice with him, he _did_ have knowledge of botanic so a lot of customers came asking him for help, the pay was enough to be able to comfortably live by, and he also met one of his best friends here, Hayato. He knew that sooner or later he would need to quit. He needed to return to Italy, after all. But needing to quit before time just because of a job he _didn't even want_ just made him furious.

Also because of the fact that he would need to fight or use violence to protect his charge. It couldn't get any worse.

Tsuna was so in his thoughts of anger that he didn't notice his co-worker, Haruto, approaching him hesitantly. After all, Tsuna still had that dark aura surrounding him and it made Haruto, a man in his early twenties with black hair and light blue kind eyes, be wary of him. Haruto didn't know what would happen to him if Tsuna suddenly turned his anger on him. Haruto hesitatingly poked Tsuna's back with his finger.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna immediately turned to Haruto with a glare in his face. It made Haruto just want to turn around and run but it also had him frozen in his seat. Tsuna seemed to recognize the person in front of him, and his face turned from a glare to a confused expression and the dark aura around him disappeared in a flash.

"Haruto? What do you need?" Tsuna asked tilting his face a little. _So cute._ Haruto thought. He still didn't get how a person could change so much in a few seconds, but he let it be. After working with Sawada Tsunayoshi for a year you stopped asking those types of questions. Besides, that silver head which was a frequent customer and Tsuna's friends also did it sometimes. When he looked at Tsuna, one could feel the admiration and love (as friends) in his eyes, but once when Haruto asked the man something, the man turned his face to answer him, with a rude comment might he add, and with a scowl full of anger and irritation. It was as if the man had a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn in his personality. It was quite amusing in itself he needed to admit.

Haruto sighed as he remembered what he had come for.

"Tsuna, remember I called you to help me? Well, it seems you aren't attending anyone for now so care to help?" Tsuna just stared at Haruto for a few seconds before a blush spread all throughout his face. He forgot about it! With Reborn's call he seemed to have forgotten about Haruto asking for his help!

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I forgot about it." Tsuna wasn't looking Haruto in the eye because of his embarrassment. _So cute!_ Haruto inwardly squealed. _I would so go for this guy if I had the chance, but I once saw that tutor of his and I don't think he'd let me go easy for even TRYING._ Haruto inwardly shivered. He ruffled Tsuna's soft hair and grinned reassuringly.

"Nah. It's okay! Just help now at try not to daydream much while doing it." Haruto winked at Tsuna, which earned him an even more flushed Tsuna. Haruto laughed heartily, stopped patting the brunet's hair and signaled him to follow to one of the back doors.

Tsuna finally calmed down. He was about to follow but before he looked at the cell phone still in his hand. It was going to be a _long _day. He sighed but quickly had a smile back on his face while he followed Haruto to the back.

* * *

It was ten minutes before six o' clock and Tsuna was finally out of work. Earlier, he had called Hayato and told him to wait for him at his apartment. After all, Hayato had one of the spare keys. The owner let him go early because Tsuna said he had an appointment with Reborn in the afternoon. Just by hearing Reborn's name the owner immediately agreed. Everyone who worked in Namimori's Flower Shop had at least seen Reborn once because he liked to check on his ex-student every once in a while. And let's just say that even if Reborn was _indeed_ handsome, that didn't erase the fact that all his aura screamed _mess with me and you'll know hell._

Tsuna sweatdropped at the thought. Reborn's aura literally described perfectly what would happen if you so much as disagree with Reborn. He knew from experience.

Five minutes before six and Tsuna was already entering the coffee shop. It was Reborn's favorite coffee shop in all Namimori. He said it made the best espressos and he also got a 20% discount in everything he ordered because he knew the owner.

Tsuna sat in the farthest table from the people, and waited. Soon a waitress came to take his order. Even if Tsuna denied it, his looks were hard to miss. All his movements were graceful which made him more attractive. He had a kind of light brown hair and is eyes were big and looked innocent, not to mention they were a honey color which was a rarity in Japan. His hairstyle was a gravity defying hair that had a low ponytail and his ponytail was thin and long, reaching a little below his waste (like TYL Mukuro's). He had a slender figure that seemed more strong then it should be. It just made people drool.

The waitress obviously didn't miss such a beautiful person and went to take his order immediately.

"Welcome to the café 'Un Bel sole'. What would you like to order?"

Tsuna still found ironic that the name of _Reborn's_ favorite cafe was 'A beautiful Sun' in Italian.

"I'd want and espresso, please."

The waitress wrote the order in her note pad. "Anything else?" She asked while batting her eyelashes a lot. She wouldn't just let the opportunnity to flirt with such a beautiful person pass by.

"No, thank you. I'm okay."

The waitress was somewhat dissappointed but smiled nonetheless. She bowed and went to the kitchen.

Tsuna was left in the table waiting for his espresso. He usually didn't have something as strong as an espresso, but living with Reborn made one grow accostumed to drink it and because he just knew he'd need it for the incoming headache he'd have for talking with Reborn.

He looked at his watch and just as it pointed 6 o' clock the bell that's situated over the door rang, indicating a customer either leaving or entering. Tsuna turned to look at the door and saw Reborn. The man was wearing the same as always. A black expensive suit, an orange dress shirt, and his fedora with its orange band around it. Reborn looked as astonishing and breath-taking as always, Tsuna noted. The people who turned to look at Reborn seemed as if their eyes would fall off their faces.

Reborn quickly found Tsuna in the corner and started walking towards his table. His walking was soundless and graceful which just added charm to the already handsome Reborn. Reborn smirked at his ex-student. Tsuna looked prepared to go to a war both mentally and physically, Reborn noted. He knew his ex-student wouldn't accept without giving a battle. After all, Reborn knew Tsuna loved his job.

But still, the job would be such great training for Tsuna and just so much fun for Reborn he couldn't decline. And also because Reborn had just started to think of how to integrate Tsuna with the other allied company's leaders. He knew they weren't easy people, so what better way than by presenting Tsuna as Hibari's bodyguard?

If he survived the week and maybe the first joint meeting, he would surely get their interests. And more so because some of them knew Tsuna from when he studied in Namimori, and only remembered him as 'Dame-Tsuna'. What a surprise they would get when they saw him. Reborn darkly smirked at the thought.

Reborn arrived at the table with a quick 'Chaos' and seated in the chair across from Tsuna. The first thing Tsuna said was "Reborn, I won't work as a bodyguard for no one nor will I quit at my job." Tsuna closed his eyes but quickly opened them to look at Reborn straight in his eyes. Tsuna's gaze held determination at not backing down. That just made Reborn more excited.

"Dame-Tsuna, you will and that's final. I already promised and your charge isn't any measly weakling." Reborn said darkly to show there would be no arguement over the matter. He saw the brunet lightly flinch, but he quickly recovered and held his gaze with Reborn's. _Oh? It seems Tsuna has grown more than I expected._

"No."

"Sorry?" The aura surrounding Reborn turned dark and the temperature dropped quickly. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you Dame-Tsuna." Reborn's voice was dangerously low. Tsuna gulped nervously but still didn't back down.

"I said that I won't accept that job Reborn. I love my job and I don't think of quitting it anytime soon."

Reborn stared at his ex-student some more. Tsuna's gaze didn't flicker. After some seconds, Reborn sighed resignedly. He knew how stubborn Tsuna was when he wanted to be. Threats weren't going to work with this Tsuna so he had to go with the other option.

Just as Reborn sighed, the dark aura dissipated and Tsuna felt he could breath normally again. He inwardly sighed relieved. "Tsuna." He looked to see Reborn with a surprised expression. It wasn't everyday that Reborn called Tsuna by his name only. He usually added 'Dame' or something of that sort. Itjust showed how serious Reborn truly was.

"I know you love your job, and to be honest, I would also like you to keep working there. But we both know it couldn't last forever. You have less then 2 years left. So since your charge is a really important person and he's actually allied with Vongola Company, you would be able to accompany him to his meetings and begin to know of the leaders of the other companies. You would need to meet them someday."

Tsuna stared at Reborn. He started to deeply think about it now that Reborn gave him an explanation. Though he was still reluctant to quit his job earlier, he _did_ need to meet other company's bosses sooner or later. And going undercover did sound thrilling he admitted.

Reborn could see how Tsuna examined all the information he had just given him and seeing the good and bad points. It somehow made him proud. He taught him all he knew after all. While waiting for Tsuna to make his decision, he motioned for the waitress to come and ordered an espresso. He gave her his discount card and patienly waited for it. It arrived soon after with another one that seemed to be Tsuna's. He smirked. Tsuna was fully prepared to have an arguement with Reborn even to the extent of ordering an espresso. It was amusing.

Finally Tsuna spoke after taking a sip of his espresso.

"... Maybe I could work as a bodyguard for a little while."

Reborn smirked triumphantly. "That is if the employer approves of you." He took a sip of his own espresso. Ahhh. It was just how he liked it. "You'll go tomorrow at 1 PM to this address-" He handed Tsuna a note with the address. "And there you'll have the job interview with the employer's right-hand man and secretary. You better go formal. That employer doesn't take well to informality.

Tsuna examined the address and nodded. Finally he said the question that's been bugging him since Reborn called.

"And who'll be my charge?"

The question just left his lips and Tsuna already knew he wouldn't like the answer. Reborn' smirk growing wider just helped his hunch to grow stronger.

"You already know him. It's Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

Tsuna knew he shouldn't have accepted. He knew he should have had a war with Reborn to keep working at the flower shop rather than accept. But he also knew it was already too late to back out. After all, he was already waiting to be called to take his interview with Hibari's secretary, which he wasn't surprised to find out that it was Kusakabe Tetsuya. Who _was_ surprised was Kusakabe when he saw one Sawada Tsunayoshi saying he came to take an interview to be Kyo-san's new bodyguard and that he was sent by Reborn. _The _Reborn.

Kusakabe knew someone reccomended by Reborn was going to come. Reborn had called that same morning to warn about it. But he certainly didn't expect that person to be Sawada Tsunayoshi. He remembered the person named like that to be a petite, easily-scared brunet that had grades below average, that sucked at sports, that everyone bullied him and to whom everyone called 'Dame-Tsuna'. He remembered how scared the boy was when Kyo-san said he would bite him to death for arriving late at school. He felt pity for the boy.

But Kusakabe remembered that in the boy's first year of middle school, at the start of the year, he was transferred to another country. To Italy if he remembered correctly. So it surprised him that here in front of him was the same person as 9 years ago, but that didn't match his memory at all. This person had a look of confidence and power in his gaze, all his movements were graceful and though he still had a petite figure, you could see strength underneath it. Obviously the boy became taller and though he still had those same innocent eyes, they held much more depth now and he looked simply _beautiful_.

Kusakabe asked the brunet to wait until he called him to take the interview, and he immediatly went into his office to make a quick search regarding Sawada Tsunayoshi's background. Meanwhile, Tsuna was waiting outside regretting his decision.

He followed Reborn's advice and wore formal attire for the interview. He wore a black suit and an orange dress shirt. His attire was almost the same as Reborn's, but Tsuna knew Reborn wouldn't get mad at the similarity. After all, it was Reborn who gave him this attire so he didn't worry about it.

Tsuna waited for 15 minutes until the office's door finally opened revealing a flabbergasted Kusakabe. Kusakabe recovered from the shock when seeing Tsuna and told him to enter the office.

Tsuna walked to the room and when he entered it he saw a normal office. The oppossite wall from the door was mostly made of glass, or at least a material more resistant to glass but that looked alike. There was a desk facing the door filled with paperwork and a laptop. There was a chushioned chair from behind the desk and two chairs in front of the desk. There were other things in the office but what caught Tsuna's attention was that the laptop seemed to have been recently used. _Did he use it while I was waiting outside?_ And then an even bigger question was made in his mind. _Was he perphaps searching about me?_ That thought certainly made Tsuna inwardly smirk. It would be no easy feat to actually find something concerning him.

Tsuna sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk and crossed one of his legs over the other. His hands interwined and he waited for Kusakabe to be the one to start the interview.

Kusakabe close the door and headed for the cushioned seat. In the outside he looked completely calm and collected, he wasn't Hibari's right-hand man for nothing, but on the inside he was still flabbergasted by what he had found.

15 minutes.

He spent 15 minutes searching for Sawada Tsunayoshi in his laptop and he couldn't find _a thing_ concerning the boy. Nothing. Nada. Not even his background, or even his grades record! And the last one was clearly suspicious since erasing a student's complete existence from Namimori's files was almost impossible. So he was clearly disturbed by not finding a thing.

Kusakabe sat in front of Tsuna, took a deep breath, and prepared himself for giving the interview. He would need to get at least some information concerning the boy if he was going to be Hibari's bodyguard. Not any duck could do it. And the requirements were also quite hard, but he had a feeling that he still hasn't gotten even _half_ of the surprises he was going to get that day.

He started it easy.

"What's your name?" He already knew it but it's still a process he needed to go through.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Your age?"

"21 years old." Kusakabe also already knew that but was still surprised that the brunet looked younger than his age _by far_ (he looked to be 17 or of that sort if not younger).

"Where were you born?"

"I was born here in Namimori, Japan but I also have some Italian descendence." Kusakabe raised an eyebrow at that. _Oh? That certainly explains your looks._ Kusakabe thought.

"Where did you study?" From here on things were going to get more interesting.

"I studied in Namimori School until my first year of middle school. Since then I have been tutored in Italy." That piqued Kusakabe's interest. Why did he go to the extent of going to Italy to be tutored?

"Who was your tutor?"

"Reborn." That just had Kusakabe mind-blown. He had heard Reborn had only trained 2 people in all his life. Kusakabe knew the Bucking Horse, but he certainly didn't expect Tsuna to be his other student. It was just too shocking that he was trained by _the_ Reborn, the world's greatest hitman.

Tsuna seemed to notice Kusakabe's huge surprise and inwardly laughed. He was accostumed to it by now. That the great Reborn had trained him? It was unexpected all right.

"You don't believe me?"Tsuna woke Kusakabe out of his stupor. "If you want I can call him so you are assured I said the truth." Tsuna began to reach for his cellphone in one of his breast pockets that were inside his suit, but was stopped by Kusakabe's hand that stopped him by the wrist.

"I don't think it's necessary Sawada-san. We both know someone wouldn't be stupid enough to lie about being Reborn's student." Kusakabe slightly panicked at the thought of an angry Reborn by being doubted. Kusakabe let go of Tsuna's wrist an sat on his chair again.

"Let's continue. Who is your family?"

"My mom's name is Sawada Nana, and my father's name is Sawada Iemitsu."

"Hmmm.." Kusakabe already knew Sawada Nana was only a housewife, but he also knew Sawada Iemitsu was the leader of Vongola Company's External Advisor, CEDEF. But he wondered that if he asked, would Tsuna tell the truth? He had to give it a try.

"And where do they work?"

"My mom's a housewife while my father is..." Tsuna's voice trailed of for a moment. He knew Kusakabe already had the knowledge about Tsuna's father's job. After all, Vongola Company was a big deal in the bussiness world. But Reborn also told him to not give anything important about his background away... He decided in what he would tell. Tsuna smirked and kept talking. "Doesn't Kusakabe-san already know it? After all, Sawada Iemitsu is quite big in the bussiness world, if I've heard correctly."

Kusakabe's eyes widened a fraction. Tsuna knew with what he was playing and he certainly was playing his cards well. He didn't give exact information away but he did assure Kusakabe that his information wasn't wrong.

It was a smart play.

"Of course I know, Sawada-san. Just checking." Kusakabe was writing some important details in a piece of paper. He would check them again when the interview was over. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be asking more personal questions concerning your skills."

Tsuna was as calm as he was at the beginning of the interview. Not an ounce of nervousness could be seen in his posture. "Go ahead."

"Do you know any type of martial arts?"

"I know karate, judo, aikido, tae kwon do, kung fu, ninjustsu, jujutsu and various others." Tsuna said calmly while Kusakabe was simply dumbfounded. _All those?!_ He wanted to say. He quickly wrote them all down and continued talking through his astonishment.

"And ummm.. which languages do you know?" Kusakabe knew even before Tsuna answered that he would be left speechless again.

And he wasn't dissappointed.

"Well, I don't remember them all but at least I think that most of them would be Japanese, Italian, English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Thai, Russian, Hungarian, German, Swedish, Korean, Polish, Norwegian, Irish, and Latin." Tsuna stopped for a moment furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, and then his expression turned to an apologetic one. "Sorry, I can't remember the others.

Kusakabe almost felt as if he would faint right there and then. But he couldn't. He wouldn't disgrace the Cloud Inc.'s name. But he really had felt 2 or 3 years of shock and surprise in just a few hours. He knew he would be dead when he finished the interview.

* * *

4 hours.

4 hours is what Tsuna's interview had lasted.

Tsuna was walking back to his apartment with the calm of the world. Meanwhile, Kusakabe felt like shit. He had 4 hours of asking questions and receiving totally unbelieveable answers. 4 hours of almost having a panic attack twice because of some things Tsuna told him. It took that long because between each question, Kusakabe took a little break to breath. He felt like the death. No, scratch that. He bets that the death feel much better than him at the moment. The only thing that had him awake that moment was the triumph he was feeling.

Sure, he didn't get even half of Tsuna's background information, and maybe all of his answers weren't that specific, BUT he had gotten at least quite the amount of information, even if it was just about some of Tsuna's personal stuff like favorite hobbies and that sort. It wasn't easy to get Tsuna to give definite answers all the time. The brunet was like someone who twisted Kusakabe's words and played with him. Kusakabe had fell for it 3 times and ended telling about himself until he realized what he was doing.

Tsuna was certainly a sneaky one, but he sometimes just answered flatly. He figured that Tsuna got tired of playing mind games sometimes. But that was what scared Kusakabe a little. That he didn't want but he certainly _could_ have kept going. Kusakabe also figured that Tsuna learned that from Reborn. Being the world's greatests hitman's student was no joke.

Now, he needed to tell Kyo-san about his new bodyguard, because really? What was there to doubt about? Maybe his background was still mostly a mystery but, his skills? Sawada certainly had a lot and those were only the ones he was asked about, he was certain the brunet hadn't told him plenty of his skills. His honesty? He was pretty sure the boy was honest. He could see such honesty radiating from his big caramel orbs. So, what was there _really_ to doubt about Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Though the only thing that somewhat bugged him was the little talk they held after the end of the interview before the brunet left.

_Kusakabe was more than glad the interview had _finally_ ended. He didn't think he could have holded more time if it were to continue. Sawada just stood up from his chair, stretched his limbs a little (they had been seated for 4 hours for goodness's sake!), and with a bow and 'goodbye' started walking towards the door._

_When his hand rested on the doorknob, Kusakabe's voice resounded in the room._

"_Sawada-san, is all the information you have given me true?"_

_Sawada just froze at the door and very slowly, he looked at Kusakabe from above his shoulders. Now it was Kusakabe's turn to freeze. Sawada's eyes just held him in place and he thought he saw a tint of bright orange cross them. With a somewhat taunting but also a little bit hurt of a smile he said something that Kusakbe was still thinking about._

"_That is for you to decide."_

The talk certainly still held importance over Kusakabe's mind but he knew he could trust Sawada Tsunayoshi. He just knew.

So he told Sawada to arrive to Kyo-san's household the next day at 4 PM. All that was left was for his boss to know of the arrival of his new bodyguard and to see if he meets Hibari's expectations.

Kusakabe took his cell phone and flipped it open. He was just praying for whichever deity out there that nothing would go wrong and that hopefully the little brunet changed his boss for the better. He just had a hunch that Sawada could do it.

He dialed in his phone and on the third ring a smooth voice asked "Tetsu, what happened?"

Kusakabe grinned because he knew that his next words would surely have an impact on the skylark.

"Kyo-san good news. I just interviewed your new bodyguard."

* * *

Hayato knew something happened to Tsuna when he saw the brunet cross the doorstep. He looked completely calm and in peace and as if he already knew all the secrets of the universe. It was a commanding aura. One which told you _you don't know anything about me and won't_. One that flowed with power.

That meant Tsuna had gone somewhere dangerous or had been in an important appointment.

Hayato just felt proud of being Tsuna's best friend because he knew the other was a lot more than what he looked like. For example, Tsuna right know had the authority of someone ready to lead a whole army to a battlefield _and win_. But given that was not the case at the moment , it just made him curious. Where had his friend gone to to need to pull his boss aura out?

And like the saying goes 'the curiosity killed the cat', or in this case Hayato.

"Jyuudaime?"

The other almost jumped in surprise but instead was only startled. The 'boss aura' completely vanished and instead it was replaced with an innocent and confused one.

"Hayato? When did you arrive?" the brunet asked confused. He didn't remember seeing Hayato when entering his apartment. Or was he too immersed in the 'always in control' mode that Hayato went unnoticed to his kind of distracted at the moment mind? After all, he was also deeply thinking of his interview with Kusakabe and of what would happen tomorrow. Even if he had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of it at the park.

After the interview, Tsuna went to his apartment, ate a quick snack and went for a walk that ended being in the park. And before he had noticed, it was already night.

Hayato stared for a minute before a small smile slipped through his lips, and he lightly chuckled. "I was here the entire time."

Tsuna suddenly became embarassed and a blush began to creep on his cheeks. He didn't look Hayato in the eye because of embarassment. "R-Really? Sorry."

Hayato was still chuckling a little but something that bugged him made him slowly stop and ask. "It's okay, but where did you go?"

Tsuna's blush abruptly stopped and he freezed for moment before his eyes narrowed a little and he answered with a more serious tone. "I had a job interview."

Hayato deadpanned at the statement. A new job? Was that the reason Tsuna told the shop's owner that he wouldn't be able to work for some time? Hayato thought about it more deeply because he just found it strange. Didn't Tsuna love his job? He saw it everytime he went to visit Tsyna at the flower shop. How the other was always, or most of the time at least, at ease; how the other smiled wholeheartedly a lot and laughed. So what made Tsuna want to go for another job?

"Job interview?"

Tsuna's eyes further narrowed and his pitch dropped an octave. "Hayato, it was Reborn who gave me the job. So sorry, but this is as much as I can tell you." His tone signalled finality. And Hayato didn't want to press further. He knew Tsuna couldn't talk about much his past to Hayato, or anyone for that matter, but he did tell him that Reborn was his tutor and that he was training him to become something big in the world. So Hayato just needed to know Reborn was involved to not pry any further. He would wait until Tsuna was prepared to tell him by his own choice.

Hayato sighed and scratched his hair awkwardly.

"It's okay Jyuudaime. You don't need to tell me more."

Tsuna's posture became relaxed and his expression turned into a sad one because he knew how much he hurt his dear friend by not telling him about his past. To try to brighten up the mood Hayato asked "So, what are we going to make for dinner?"

Hayato liked to come almost every night to Tsuna's apartment to check on the other and to have dinner. He helped Tsuna make it of course. He didn't want to bother his Jyuudaime too much.

Tsuna smiled at his friend's try for making the room comfortable again and went with the flow. "I was thinking that maybe something Italian for tonight would be great, don't you agree?"

Hayato visibly brightened at the other's smile and statement. "Of course. Whatever you cook is great, Jyuudaime!" Tsuna just laughed and motioned for the other to follow him to the kitchen. He should better think about what'll happen the next day later. For now, he would enjoy his moment with his best friend while it lasted.

* * *

Hibari was excited. No, scratch that. He was _thrilled_.

Just the other day Tetsu had called him to inform him about his new bodyguard. At first when Tetsu had told him over the cellphone that his new bodyguard would be _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ he immediatly frowned. The image of a _very_ weak and pathetic herbivore came to his mind. One that shrieked for almost everything and that was usually bullied. He even remembered bitting him to death some times because of being late.

But before he started to complain, Tetsu cut him in ,knowing what the other was thinking, and just told him '_He changed._'. After that, the other just told him about at what time the brunet would arrive to his house and that he would send the information of the interview to the other through email and hung up.

At first, Hibari was reluctant to open his email and read about a wimpy herbivore. But then he remembered the other's words and knew Tetsu wouldn't lie to him.

So he opened his email and opened the file that Tetsu had sent him.

And was he surprised with what he read.

At the end of the document there was a note Tetsu wrote for him. It said:

"_Kyo-san, I know you'll most likely doubt about the information I just send you but I assure it's what Sawada-san told he and he didn't seem to be lying. It's hard to believe but the feeble boy from 9 years ago changed _a lot_. You'll know when you meet him._"

And that note combined with the _really unbelieveable_ interview piqued a certain skylark's interest. Was this person really who Tetsu said to be? Hibari certainly remembered that the Arcobaleno was the one who taught the boy.

So that's how we got a thrilled Hibari Kyoya waiting impatiently for said person to arrive. It was five minutes before four in the afternoon so he really shouldn't be getting impatient now.

It was just a matter of time until an herbivore-hopefully-turned-to-a-carnivore arrived.

Hibari licked his lips anticipatedly. He was going to have _so much_ fun trying him.

* * *

Tsuna felt a shiver ran down his spine, and his Hyper Intuition slightly going on alert while he approached the Hibari Manor's gate. He should put close attention to his surroundings for the time. Wouldn't want Reborn getting hang of Tsuna being ambushed would he? Reborn would surely punish Tsuna and put him through hell- oh sorry, training again.

When Tsuna approached the gate, there was an intercom to the side so he pushed the bottom and waited for someone to answer. The intercom also had a camera incorporated. Tsuna inwardly snorted. Shouldn't expect less from Hibari Kyoya, and more now that the man was leader of one of the most successful companies, Cloud Inc.

Finally someone answered. It sounded to be the voice of a kind of old man but that could still work. It had a somewhat blank sound to it. _Of course. Wouldn't be Hibari Kyoya's servants for nothing._ "This is the Hibari Manor. What is it that you need?"

"I'm Hibari-san's new bodyguard. I was sent here by Kusakabe-san."

There was silence in the other line. Had the man hung up? He didn't think so because when he told the man his bussiness he heard the man's breathing hitch momentarily. Just when Tsuna was about to ask if there was someone there the man spoke again.

"Okay. Please enter the gate."

The gate that was in front of Tsuna started to slowly open. Tsuna hesitantly started walking through it. He hoped that at least the man would be kind. Being Hibari Kyoya's bodyguard could harm his sanity so at least a kind person in the whole manor could keep him sane enough.

What he saw when he walked past the gate left him dumb founded. There was a kind of path that led to the manor's front. At both sides of the path it was full of life. You could see as much types of flowers as at least half of the flower shop. And Tsuna, being that he worked at a flower shop for a whole year and had an uncanny love for flowers, couldn't help but ogle them. It was fascinating and more so because it was just the _front_ of the house. Tsuna couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.

Another presence was what brought Tsuna back to real life and to remember what he had come there for.

The other person was an old man. He held a kind demeanor and a firm posture. Tsuna inwardly smiled at that. It was obvious the man would do anything to protect this place. The old man had gray hair and a gray moustache. He had brown eyes that had wisdom pouring from them. Even if the man certainly did look old, he had a young aura meaning that at least he would be serving that household for a good couple of years to go.

"Good afternoon. I'm the head butler of the Hibari Manor. My name is Saitou Shuhei. The Saitou Family has been serving the Hibaris for decades so if you'll be Hibari-sama's new bodyguard, if you need anything just ask for it." Saitou lowly bowed in front of Tsuna.

There's still families who serve others in this era? Tsuna inwardly sweatdropped. Trust Hibari to keep traditions even in modern times.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please take care of me." Tsuna also bowed lowly for Saitou. The old man smiled at the gesture. It seems this young brunette will be better than the past bodyguards. He had a calm aura, at least some manners, and he seems as someone who can change lives. Saitou just hoped that Hibari-sama would be one of them.

With all the work that comes with leading Cloud Inc., Hibari-sama only has little to no time to himself. And even if Kusakabe-sama already told him to begin looking for _at least_ a girlfriend, Hibari-sama just made his always deadly aura even more deadly. It seems Cloud Inc.'s leader doesn't like to be bossed around by his right hand man. But all the personell of the Hibari Manor are worried about their boss because even if most of the time he is violent, underneath it all there's a considerate man that's reasonable and kind with his staff.

One time a maid had to take a week break. One of her daughters was terribly sick, but the woman didn't have enough money for the girl's operation. Even with working in Hibari's Manor, that paid really well if one most say, the operation was just too expensive. When the woman went to ask Hibari-sama for the week break, he sent for an ambulance to the woman's house, payed for the operation (well, he only payed half since he _is_ the Hibari Kyoya), and gave the woman a two week break all the while having and indifferent expression. Everyone truly respected him since that incident, and no one tried to take advantage of that. After all, he is still Hibari Kyoya, whom no one takes advantage of.

So the staff wishes Hibari-sama could just go and be happy. And Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to be the right person for that.

The young man straightened himself and smiled at Saitou. The smile seemed as encompassing as the bright sky. Saitou's smile grew wider. Yep, Sawada Tsunayoshi will definitely be able to do it.

Saitou's hand pointed to the front door. "Please pass Sawada-sama. I'll guide you through the manor and to your room." Saitou began walking towards the door with Tsuna close behind. When they arrived in front of the door, Saitou turned the knob and opened the door for Tsuna to pass before him. Tsuna not used to such politeness stood still for a moment before walking before Saitou with a 'thank you'. Reborn taught him better than to refuse someone's politeness and more so if it was in someone else's house.

When walking in, Tsuna noticed with barely concealed surprise how big the entrance room was. It was decorated to keep a traditional aura but with modern and some western touches in all the place. There were a pair of stairs in the opposite side of the front door. The stairs lead to two different stairs. One to each side that lead to the different sides of the second floor. Under both stairs that led to different sides of the second floor, there were doors. Tsuna guessed that they led to more parts of the house. There were also doors in other parts of the room but not too much as to not make the place unnecessarily uncomfortable. The floor seemed to be made of white marble. Tsuna couldn't believe all the money that was wasted in making this house. From some of the foreign decorations to the unnecessary amount of space to how much it should have costed to have ancient Japanese weapons such as swords and the sort as display. It wasn't that Tsuna was poor, which he _absolutely_ wasn't, but more like all the money that was wasted in building a simple house was too much.

The only odd thing was that when Tsuna crossed the door his Hyper Intuition just went crazy. He could feel alarms ringing loudly in his head and tried to keep his face calm even when he almost felt an incoming headache. Of course it was dangerous to be in the Hibari Manor. Everyone knew how violent Hibari Kyoya was. Tsuna highly doubted Hibari _wouldn't_ attack him just because he was his bodyguard. He had a gut feeling previous bodyguards thought that and didn't end well. And previously being 'Dame-Tsuna' was just adding fuel to the fire. Now Hibari would undoubtedly go for his blood trying to figure out how _the _Dame-Tsuna ended up being his bodyguard.

Barely 30 seconds went by with Tsuna quickly checking the first floor with his sight and with Saitou-san explaining where did the doors and stairs lead before Tsuna's eyes wandered momentarily to the stairs to catch a blurry sight of a black suit with a violet dress shirt and his instincts took over as his left arm blocked an incoming tonfa while his right continued holding tight his bag. His gloves where in the bag and he didn't need the pills to enter Hyper Dying Will Mode now but he knew better than to immediately take the big machinery against an opponent you haven't seen in 9 years. And even 9 years before the person wasn't considered an opponent because Tsuna couldn't even hold the first blow.

But Hibari Kyoya won't even start imagining how much Tsuna had changed. 9 years with a very Spartan tutor can drastically change anyone (though the sanity would be another issue).

"Wao."

It seemed Hibari-san's voice became more deeper and smoother than before thought that was obvious. Tsuna held his orange tinted gaze against steel gray eyes until the other jumped back to the first step of the stairs with a very devious smirk that couldn't mean anything good.

Tsuna inwardly groaned.

"It seems you did change a little Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll probably be able to have fun with you."

* * *

TA-DAA! The end of the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope it turned out okay. I checked it like 3 times for spelling, grammar and to see if the story made sense.

Just something I'd like to clarify was that when Saitou answered through the intercom his voice was blank because he was hiding his feelings because , I mean, to be working under _Hibari Kyoya_ one at least needs to be prepared for some things. Even the staff.

And also that Tsuna's past (not like one can't not imagine it already but just to clarify how he could come to Namimori if he needed to be in Japan and other stuff) would soon be cleared. I even wrote Tsuna's timeline in a notebook. XD

Okay, hope you all enjoyed and reviews or something would be greatly appreaciated.

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2 Of Contracts and Flashbacks

**Finally the second chapter is out! :D**

**I know. It took me way too long. 2 weeks! And worst of all is that it's just a little more than half the first chapter. The first was like 10,000+ words. This one's like 5,500+ words (not including author's note at start and end). So I'm really sorry for such short chapter.**

**Reasons: Last week exams started so I really didn't have much time, and also because I didn't know how to exactly write the chapter.**

**I just kept wondering how I would start whenever I changed from place to place, or from time to time.**

**At the end the chapter ended up being short because if I would have made it longer than I wouldn't know when to end the chapter.**

**And I still think that the end of this chapter didn't turn out that good!**

**Now, before the chapter starts I would like to thank all those who reviewed! My first review almost made me cry from happiness. You guys are great! I'll answer to all my reviews though I won't put what you wrote in your review unless it's a question related to the story. If it is, I'll only put the question and some dots before or after meaning that there was more than just the question.**

**Guest: **My first reviewer! Thanks a lot to this person, and even if I don't know who you are you have all my thanks!

**Shy Owl: **Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Narutopokefan: **It's nothing really. I'll try to update faster.

**feelnopain: **0/0 Awww, you! You praise me too much. You're too nice. Thanks a lot though.

**Guest:** Hopefully I will. And I hope I'm able to do them faster too. Thanks for the compliment. It really raises my spirits to know that I'm doing a good job, and that there's people like you that value it.

**Antlersmoon18: ….So tsunayoshi is also heir to vongola?... **(it had more before and after the question)

Sorry, but answering that question would just be giving spoilers. At least you're getting the idea of what questions I'm trying to make throughout the story!

**Kiyomi di Vongola: **:D I'm happy you're liking it. Thanks!

**jessiej1987:** That means I did a good job with how I started the story? Great! I was kinda worried

**Claudine (Guest): Wanna ask does the rest of the Guardians know Tsuna too(beside  
Hayato) ?**

I would rather not answer that question, but the hell! I'll just answer part of it!

First, if you didn't notice on the first chapter it's mentioned when Kusakabe met Tsuna that he remembered Tsuna from the start of middle school, and part of elementary. And that Hibari had bitten Tsuna to death when Tsuna was studying in Namimori. Hayato didn't know Tsuna before they met because he transferred to Namimori during high school. So Tsuna was already in Italy. You could guess that Yamamoto and Ryohei also know Tsuna from school. That's about all I would tell.

**Apollos : **I bet you didn't understand most of the story because yiu haven't watched the series, but still thanks for reading it XD I'll think about whether to answer or ignore them XD

**CH0C0CANDYZ: **Thanks for the advice. Unfortunately I don't have any beta reader nor do I know one but thanks for telling me

**Rikka-tan: **I'll admit. Between all the reviews, yours is one of my favorites XD

Thanks! I also liked my Tsuna! (that just sounded so wrong XD) And I left it with a cliffhanger because it's just so much FUN XD

Thanks a lot! I loved your review! I hope I won't disappoint!

**FallenxLinkin: **Thank you!

**gabrielatsuki: **Thanks! XD Sorry I took so long then! RANDOM COMMENT! I really liked the name Gabriel you put as your profile name

**And that (thanks God, it took me so long) is the end of the answering-questions section which I bet most of you didn't see because you didn't put a review, but that's okay.**

**Note:** I'll only put title to the chapters I can think one for.

Summary: Hibari Kyoya, president of his own company, has problems finding a  
bodyguard. After his 18th one he now goes to Reborn. It seems Reborn has his  
student in mind, but how will Tsuna react with being bodyguard to a dangerous  
Hibari Kyoya? 1827 Little bit of All27 AU Bad with summaries

**WARNINGS: **Unbetaed so possible grammar and spelling mistakes. Possible (hopefully not) OOCs.

_Italics_ may mean either just to highlight the word, that it's a character's thoughts, or a flashback.

Keep it in mind since in this chapter there'll be lots of flashbacks.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2 Of Contracts and Flashbacks

Awkward silence.

Tsuna didn't know how he ended up in that situation. With him sitting in front of _Hibari Kyoya_ in the same room. To see how, why don't we see a flashback?

_"It seems you did change a little Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'll probably be able to have fun with you."_

_Tsuna didn't know whether to attack, run, or curse his luck. Did _Hibari Kyoya_ just said he was going to have fun with him? That just plainly screamed 'bad news' and made alarms go on in his head._

_Tsuna sighed but turned to look at Hibari in his steel gray eyes while keeping a calm demeanor. Tsuna knew it would probably anger Hibari to act like a coward in front of him, and he also _didn't want_ to act like a coward in front of Hibari. Hey! If he suffered (_really_ suffered) years of Reborn's tutoring –torture- then he as sure as hell could take head on Hibari Kyoya! Tsuna wasn't going to back down._

_And since he hasn't signed any contract with him then what was there to doubt?_

_But Tsuna knew better than to rush in a fight while: 1) Not knowing his opponent's fighting prowress 2) He was not a certain Hibari Kyoya. So he did what was most appropriate in that situation._

_Greetings and introductions._

"_Hello Hibari-san. As I'm sure you know, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your new bodyguard. I certainly haven't seen you in a very long time." Tsuna smiled at Hibari and bowed his head a little. "Please take care of me."_

_When Tsuna finished bowing he barely dodged the oncoming tonfa directed at his head by a mere inch and that was just because of his Hyper Intuition. He frowned. Was his to-be charge and employer really that violent? _

_He gracefully landed a healthy few meters away from Hibari._

_Hibari growled. He didn't hit. "Cut the pleasantries Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bodyguard or not you'll fight me or I'll bite you to death." Hibari charged again at Tsuna though this time more quickly and fiercely._

'Wouldn't bitting me to death and fighting me be the same?'_ Tsuna thought. He mentally sweatdropped but returned his attention at the situation. Hibari wasn't someone to play with. Hibari aimed his right tonfa at Tsuna's side which Tsuna avoided by going back but it didn't end there. Hibari started bombarding Tsuna with stikes in every direction and that were fast enough that one wouldn't be able to follow with one's eyes. But surprisingly enough, even Hibari was a little surprised by it, Tsuna dodged skillfully and (Hibari frowned at this) easily every attack aimed at him._

_Hibari, starting to get frustrated by the lack of response in the brunet, just stopped and walked a little backwards to create distance between the two with an obvious frown marring his otherwise handsome face (Tsuna _did not _just think that)._

_A glare was directed at somewhat orange tinted eyes. "Why don't you attack Sawada Tsunayoshi? Stop avoiding and respond."_

_Tsuna just looked at Hibari and sighed. He was just starting to imagine what the time he would spend with Hibari would make to his sanity._

"_Hibari-san, the first thing I'll do for my to-be employer _won't_ be to have a fight with him. And much less just because the other only felt like it." Tsuna looked head on to Hibari's eyes with his own orange ones. He obviously wasn't backing down any moment but having a fight against his employer _and winning_ (he saw a little of Hibari's power and it was enough to gauge his skills; Tsuna would be able to beat Hibari _easily_ in a match) wasn't the best first impression he had in mind so he preferred it to be only a little show of his power by dodging Hibari's attacks._

"_We're both adults that have more self-control than this, Hibari-san. So right now, it's not the best time to spar. I haven't even been told exactly what am I to do."_

_They both stared at each other for a while. When Tsuna thought that Hibari really was going to ignore his _suggestion_ –plea- and attack him Hibari just turned on his heels and started walking towards he stairs._

_Tsuna just stared at Hibari until a voice in his back spoke. "Sawada-sama, I think Hibari-sama is heading to his office. It would be for the best if you followed him."_

_Tsuna turned and saw Saitou. Eeeppppp! He had forgotten about the kind butler with his very short encounter with Hibari. Thank goodness he didn't get involved in it. Tsuna answered a little nervous. "Okay, thank you. But what about you Saitou-san?"_

_The old man looked surprised. No one really asked him all that much where would he be and that an almost stranger who you just met was concerned for you was quite surprising. He smiled at the brunet and just told him "I'll be getting your room ready Sawada-sama. When you finish talking with Hibari-sama in the office I'll be outside so I can continue showing you the house."_

_Tsuna visibly brightened at the idea of seeing the butler again. Tsuna smiled, quickly bowed, and went running after Hibari._

And that kids, is how Tsuna ended in the demon's lai- oh sorry! Hibari Kyoya's office. None of them both had spoken since they arrived to the office. And that was 10 minutes ago.

Tsuna, already tired of the silence and of Hibari's attitude (he had the nerve to just stay quiet and not even look in his direction while Tsuna was in his office!), decided to speak first.

"Umm… Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly.

"Hn?" Hibari didn't even look at Tsuna but he knew that was all he was going to get from the raven haired man.

"Are you going to explain me my job?"

Now Hibari turned to look at Tsuna. His steel gray eyes were hard and they almost made Tsuna flinch outwardly. But Reborn would have him killed if he showed a sign of weakness in front of Hibari Kyoya. Hibari was silent for a few more moments until he spoke for the first time since they arrived at the office (the 'hn' didn't really count; it was more like a grunt).

"Your job, as it is obvious" Tsuna's eyebrow twitched at that. "will be to keep me from any harm from assassination attempts or anything of that sort. Though I don't really need it." The last part was muttered, but Tsuna heard it as clear as day. His eyebrow twitched again. If he was so unneeded then why did they hire him?!

Hibari then gave Tsuna a piece of paper that Hibari had been examining for the last 10 minutes. "This is your contract. It states that you are to be my bodyguard for the week. If you prove to be able to protect me _decently_ then we will renew the contract for it to be a 4 months contract. After the four months we'll see what is needed to be done." Tsuna twitched _again_ at the way Hibari said 'decently'. It was as if he didn't think Tsuna would be able to do better than that.

Tsuna pushed those thoughts aside and started reading the contract. Reborn taught him to always analyze the information, see the good and bad points, how will it affect the future, among others. Especially if the information was a contract. Contracts were always tricky, so Tsuna needed to be cautious about the double meanings and all.

He read the part that explained about the 1 week deadline. It also explained that Tsuna would have to live in the Hibari Manor through all the week. He would have a 1-2 hour break while Hibari was in his office. Okay. He would go with Hibari everywhere. He already expected that. Bla bla. He would sleep at least 4 times a week in Hibari's bedroom to be cautious. Okay. He would-

Wait. What?

Tsuna read that part again.

_He would sleep at least 4 times a week in Hibari's bedroom._

…..

HE WOULD WHAT?!

Hibari was reading some paperwork while he waited for Tsuna to finish reading. It was all calm until he felt that suddenly the room's temperature dropped drastically. He was a little shocked, but didn't show it outwardly. He saw that the source of the room's change in temperature was Sawada Tsunayoshi who was releasing a dark aura. He wondered what caused the herbivore's demeanor to change so drastically from a calm aura to a dark and oppressing aura.

"Hibari-san."

Hibari noticed with a little bit of amusement the little venom that escaped in the brunet's tone.

"Hn?"

"What is this part in the contract that says that I'm to sleep in your bedroom?"

Hibari frowned a little. Did the little herbivore really not understand what that part meant? He thought he had made himself clear in every aspect of the contract. After all, he didn´t like to make things all tricky to try to deceive the people. He hated those types of contracts. He preferred to be blunt and straightforward in everything he did.

"What of it, herbivore?"

Tsuna looked at him with a flabbergasted look. '_WHAT OF IT?! Did he just ask me what is wrong with SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM_ _AS_ _HIM?!'_ Tsuna thought. He tried to collect himself, though it didn't work out that well. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his shock. He tried to look calmly at Hibari but a twitch could be noticed in his eyebrow.

"What I mean, Hibari-san, is that why am I to sleep in the same room as you at least 4 times a week?"

Tsuna waited a moment, and the response to his question wasn't expected at all. Hibari sighed and pulled his hand a little to his face as if showing disappointment. "Can't you really think at all, herbivore? I swear, I thought you were better than this." Hibari faked disappointment in his tone.

Tsuna grinded his teeth together to stop the anger that was rising in his stomach. Now Hibari was just plain mocking him! Tsuna tried breathing in and out to stop himself from jumping on Hibari to strangle him.

'_Not even one hour and I already want to kill my charge. Just great._' Breath in. Breath out. Wow! Thank goodness for that time Reborn taught him self-control. Else he would already be in a police car heading to jail for murder. Tsuna inwardly laughed at that.

"Hibari-san, could you please just explain yourself?" Tsuna said through gritted teeth.

Hibari then smirked a little. He admitted he had a little fun teasing the brunet. The other's reactions were just too amusing.

"Assassination attempts don't have a specific time at which they'll occur. Nighttime is no exception. Thus the reason as to why you'll have to sleep in my bedroom most of the week." Tsuna nodded his head in understanding, but inwardly he just groaned. _'Not even nighttime for myself?! Now I know why so much bodyguards quit.'_

"If that is all, then will you accept the terms and conditions to this contract and sign?" Hibari asked to already end it all.

Tsuna stayed silent a little to process all the information. Aside from the night part, the rest was quite reasonable. It even said they'd give him 1 day a week to rest in the afternoon and that he'd return by night. All the while Hibari would be in his office all day. It was quite a good deal, and all his necessities were covered and they'd still pay him. Tsuna pondered about it a little bit more and then thought. _'What the hell. Reborn will kill me if I decline now so let's give it a shot.'_

He took one of the pens that were on Hibari's desk and signed where his name should be in the contract. Tsuna's signature was written in a very neat cursive and it seemed elegant. Reborn even taught him how to sign like a boss (XD). At the end of that day he remembered his hands felt like hell (he used both).

Hibari took the contract, and sparing it a short glance, put it in a drawer in the desk. Then he looked at Tsuna and just said. "Settle in your room and explore the Manor. Dinner will be at 8 'o clock. Arrive on time. You officially start tomorrow. Leave." With those words Hibari returned to the tiring task of paperwork. Tsuna just sat there but he knew that if he stayed anymore Hibari would really bite him to death.

He stood up from his seat and started walking towards the door. At the doorknob he stopped and said quietly. Almost a murmur. "See you at dinner." And with that he closed the door behind him with a small smile.

Too bad he didn't turn around or he would have catched the glimpse of the ghost of a smile in Hibari's face. It was very little but a smile is a smile.

'_Hm. What an interesting herbivore.'_

* * *

Saitou had been waiting for 5 minutes or so outside Hibari's office when he saw the door open. He saw Tsuna stop at the frame and say something very low before closing the door after stepping outside. It was either the other spoke very low, or age was catching up to him. He hoped it was the first one. He still had years to go before retiring.

He saw that Tsuna had a small smile on his face before the brunet noticed him and smiled brighter. Saitou smiled back.

"Ohh! Saitou-san. Good to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine Sawada-sama." How the other didn't know how much truth was in those words. It indeed was a good thing to be in the presence of such a person as Tsuna. He had never felt such calm with other people before. Except maybe that cousin of Hibari-sama. The one who resembled his current Master so much.

Tsuna just chuckled at the reply he got. Saitou-san was just too polite Tsuna thought. "And where will we be going Saitou-san?" He asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"I think it would be best if I guide you to your room first since it's really not that far from this office, and also so you can be assured your luggage arrived safely."

That was when Tsuna seemed to remember that he _did_ bring luggage with him aside from the bag which he was still holding. But he forgot it _at the entrance_ when he was captivated by the flowers. Tsuna immediately paled a little. If Reborn knew this he would- it's better to not think about what Reborn would do. Else there could be the possibility of another mental scar to Tsuna.

He mentally thanked Kami-sama for being able to make the butler notice it instead of just leaving it there. It's not that Tsuna brought a lot of things since he wasn't completely sure he would really be living in Hibari's Manor. He just had a growing suspicion. Or to put it plainly, his Hyper Intuition told him to bring some clothes and other needs to the Manor. Which he listened to because he believed that his Hyper Intuition was always right. Which was the truth.

Saitou, at seeing the brunet pale, told him "It arrived safely Sawada-sama." To assure the poor young man. Tsuna broke out of his stupor and tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"No, it's not that Saitou-san. It's just that I left my luggage there and if my ex-tutor gets a hang of it-" Saitou saw Tsuna shiver. He wondered why. It wasn't that cold in the house. "It won't end pretty. For me at least."

The butler sort of understood that the shiver was because of the ex-tutor and gave the young man a sympathetic smile. "It's okay. What's done is done, and we didn't leave your things outside so relax Sawada-sama." The other's shoulders just relaxed slightly and gave the other a shy smile.

"Thanks Saitou-san."

The other nodded his head. Saitou turned around and began walking. Tsuna walked behind him. Saitou spoke but didn't turn around. His voice held affection. Affection towards the one who'll change things in the Hibari Manor.

"Welcome home Sawada-sama."

* * *

His fourth day since he started working for Hibari Kyoya.

Tsuna was in the car-_'who am I kidding? It's a limo!'_- and staring at the sky through the window with Hibari situated at the other side. Tsuna started remembering the other three days that passed almost in a blur.

_In three days there were only 4 assasination attempts. (Which Tsuna thought was quite some since the target was _Hibari Kyoya_. He __**knew**__ the person who ordered them was either downright stubborn, or downright stupid)._

_In the first day, they arrived at the office at 9 'o clock. Hibari just sat in his desk doing paperwork with Tsuna in the same room doing _nothing_. It was a little bit nostalgic because paperwork reminded him of Italy. And Italy of his work. And his work of his- WAIT TSUNA, WAIT. DON'T KEEP THINKING NOSTALGIC THOUGHTS FOR NOW. _

_Tsuna just sat there in a chair reading a book he found in the office until lunch at 2 'o clock. Kusakabe went to the office and brought Hibari a take-out lunch from somewhere. And, to Tsuna's surprise and thanks-he was hungry-, Kusakabe also brought him one. It was a sandwich with a lot of vegetables and other ingredients though Tsuna didn't have time to check as he just ate it in a matter of minutes._

_After lunch, he asked Kusakabe when was work ending to which the other said it ended at 5. Tsuna almost felt his soul escape. 2 more hours. _

_Kusakabe noticing the other's state, told Tsuna he could go for 1 hour anywhere but that he would need to return in time. Tsuna almost hugged Kusakabe right there and then. But refrained from doing such awkward displays._

_The hour passed in a blur with visiting the flower shop. When he returned the other was finished. They waited _another_ hour until they could go._

_But what was most suspicious was that after work Hibari wanted to take a walk._

Just by remembering that part of the day, it made Tsuna almost boil in anger. Who in their right minds takes a 2 HOUR walk in the city when he's the owner of a VERY powerful company?! Well, one Hibari Kyoya is who. That's the time where the three assassination attempts took place. (Tsuna knew Hibari was _asking_ for it). Then they returned to the mansion, ate dinner and went to bed. (Tsuna wasn't going to sleep on _Hibari's room_ the first night!)

_The second day was kind of the same except that Tsuna instead of going to visit the flower shop in his 1 hour break, he went to a bookstore in which he –obviously- bought a book. It was titled "How mental stress can affect your health and how to take care of it". And also the fact that Hibari wasn't in the mood to take his WALK throughout the city. They just went directly to the Manor that day after work and Hibari locked himself in his office. Tsuna kept exploring the mansion and started meeting the staff, which were as kind as the head butler._

_The problem started at night._

"_But I don't want to sleep there!"_

"_It's just the same bedroom herbivore, not the same bed! So come inside and sleep."_

_At that Tsuna froze. Not the same bed?_

"_I don't need to sleep in your bed Hibari-san?"_

_The other growled in irritation. He just wanted to sleep already. "No herbivore. It clearly said in the contract that you are to sleep in the same _room_ as me, not bed." Hibari was silent for a moment and then a smirk appeared on his lips. He turned to look at Tsuna that was still outside the room. _

"_Or do you want to?" He said in a dangerously low voice._

_Tsuna blushed as red as an apple and stuttered without looking at Hibari's eyes. "I-I'm fine with a s-sofa, thank you."_

_Hibari just chuckled a little and walked into his room letting the door open. Tsuna walked behind him and closed the door. The room was huge. He saw a sofa near the –also huge- bed. He jogged to the bed before setting on it while Hibari just watched him amused with a raised eyebrow._

"_Ummm.. Do you know where there are some blankets, Hibari-san?"_

_-Various hours timeskip-_

_2:30 AM_

_Outside Hibari's window, the tree's branches slightly moved. Well hidden in them, there was a man all dressed in black with up-to-date technology to hide his presence to security systems. He had a devious grin sketched in his face. _'Finally Perdente Industries will pay revenge to the man who made them go bankrupt'_, the man thought. _

_Perdente Industries manufactured furniture. But what most didn't know is that they also had connections in the Mafia and dealed drugs hidden in their furniture. What they didn't know is that one time one of Cloud Inc.'s employees walked near the factory when the person overheard a deal the Perdente Industry was having at the moment with a Mafia Famiglia._

_Poor luck the industry had since news in Cloud Inc. travelled fast and they always ended in the ears of a certain president._

_Hibari immediately apprehended the industry with his own connections, and they ended bankrupt._

_The man in the black clothing broke the lock situated in the window with extreme precaution. There was a rumor Hibari Kyoya was a _very _light sleeper. He opened the window slowly, as to not make noise, until the space was enough for him to peep his head scanning the room. He saw the bed, in which his target was sleeping, and he also saw that there was someone sleeping in the sofa. He made a mental note to kill the other person before going out. Wouldn't want witnesses._

_He opened the window more until his body passed completely through the window without any problems. He took from a bag he was carrying a single dart. The dart was obviously poisoned. The poison was strong enough to kill a bear in the span of 5 seconds. The man wasn't going to take any chances in approaching _Hibari Kyoya_ and would kill him at a distance._

_The man in black aimed at the bed; it didn't matter where in the body the dart landed, the poison would spread._

_He threw the dart at Hibari and the last thing he saw was a pair of glowing orange eyes, and the man saw dark._

* * *

_2:30 AM_

_Tsuna saw from the dark how the man went into the window and aimed a dart at Hibari. He didn't know how poisonous the dart may be so he didn't take any chances. When the man aimed at Hibari, Tsuna swiftly and soundlessly ran towards the man._

_The man threw the dart and Tsuna had to think quickly so he catched the dart with his bare hands –luckily he didn't get a cut with the needle or the poison would have gotten to him- and quickly stuck the man in black at the back of the neck making the other faint._

_Tsuna watched the unconscious man with sad eyes. Another assassination attempt. Tsuna in all the attempts that had happened never killed the one who targeted Hibari. No matter how easy that would make things. For example, he would have easily catch the dart and throw it back to the man. The other obviously would have died. But unnecessary deaths were not on the list of what Tsuna wanted to cause._

_Too immersed in his thoughts he didn't notice steel gray eyes looking at him in from the bed. The other had seen how Tsuna ran from the sofa –without even making a little bit of sound-, catched the dart –that was travelling at a quick speed-, and knocked the man unconscious. Sawada Tsunayoshi was truly a piece of art with his skills and his looks. Hibari smirked before going to sleep leaving Tsuna to call someone from the staff to help him 'clean'._

_The third day passed relatively peaceful. No one attempted to kill Hibari, and the routine was the same as the second day in its majority._

Tsuna smiled a little at the memory of his past three days working under Hibari Kyoya. They were truly interesting. Though it still annoyed him Hibari's remakrs, or sarcastic comments, or just Hibari himself. The other was an asshole most of the time.

The car came to a stop in front of a fancy restaurant. The chauffer opened the door for Hibari and Tsuna, and the both of them started walking towards the entrance. Tsuna behind Hibari by a few steps checking his surroundings. After that, Tsuna finally turned to see the restaurant were the joint meeting would be taking place. "Gli Passando Nuvola Giorni" or also known as 'The Passing Cloud Days". A known and fancy Italian restaurant. Tsuna couldn't wait to taste the food. The only Italian food he had tasted since returning to Japan was the one he and sometimes Hayato cooked, he didn't like the ones they sold in markets or places of that sort.

That was the only reason he hadn't already run from the place. He had heard of the joint meetings Hibari had with his associates from the staff at the Manor. He also heard that his not-by-blood older brother was going to be there. That thought made him smile. He hadn't seen the other since leaving Italy. The maids also told him to beware a pineapple (pineapple? What the-) haired man, and an albino. Tsuna knew which companies would be at the meeting, but he didn't know who was which so he let it be.

It's not like they'll pay him any attention except for Dino.

Oh, how wrong Tsuna was. He didn't remember that Lady Luck didn't favor him that day.

* * *

It had started fine.

Kyoya hadn't arrived yet, but nobody seemed to mind. Eveybody was too immersed in their own worlds to care. The room was relatively calm. '_For now'_ Dino reminded himself.

All their joint meetings _most of the time_ started peacefully. But one way or another, they ended up in disaster. Dino was just waiting for the time that the arguments would start. Thankfully Kyoya hadn't arrived or else Mukuro would have already taunted the other. And Kyoya would undoubtedly take the bait. He would take anything just to fight Mukuro. And usually they would all leave the mess for Dino to clean. Though sometimes if Enma felt guilty or just felt pity for Dino, he would help the other. It wasn't often.

All that was left was to wait for Kyoya to arrive, and the meeting would start. They were all gathered for a project that consisted of the making of a hotel. It sounded quite easy.

But with his associates 'easy' is a word that was long forgotten.

First, it was the fact that building a hotel isn't that easy. The structure, the designs, the land where it would be, the success probability, the cost, among others. Then, it was the fact that Dino's _friends_ weren't the sanest of people. They tended to make meetings complicated, start throwing insults to one another, arguments would be next, and let's not forget the fights. Usually a single project took _a lot_ of meetings.

Dino still didn't get how he befriended such people. He turned to look at each one of them, and sighed.

Byakuran from Millefiore Industries. Byakuran was the current leader of the company. Directing it with an iron fist, Byakuran gained a group of loyal subordinates. His company centers in making _balls_. Or social gatherings as some would call them. Once a month, they will organize a ball in a random city (most of the time it's in Namimori though) for whatever reason. Though they tend to always organize once a month, a lot of people always go. It's a social gathering, where there were a lot of important people. That's why people that aren't (filthy) rich save their money to buy tickets for the ball. Aside from that, Millefiore Industries also sells different types of merchandise. Its main rival in terms of business would be Vongola Company. He always carries with himself a bag of marshmallows. He and Mukuro also share an odd kind of rivalry/friendship(?).

Rokudo Mukuro from Nebbia Inc. He is also the leader of it. Nebbia Inc.'s main work is that of informants. They can gather information on almost anything. A truly feared corporation due to all its connections. They also sell merchandise among other things and during balls, usually only high-ranked members assist. Mukuro is a very mysterious and secretive man. His main customers for information are usually Millefiore Industries, Vongola Company, and rarely Cloud Inc. Mukuro and Kyoya are sworn enemies.

Gokudera Hayato from Vongola Company, Japanese Branch. Also known as "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" due to the fact he hides dyamites among other explosives in his being. He is one of the most high-ranked workers of the company as well as one of the best. He is a genius Mathematician, thus the reason as to why he is the one always in charge of the money problems concerning the projects that Vongola Company has with its associates in Japan (mainly the ones attending the meeting). Though a genius, his hot temper always gets the better of him thus why he always goes to meetings with his business partner.

Yamamoto Takeshi from Vongola Company, Japanese Branch. Gokudera's one and only partner. No one else seems to be able to stand him aside from Yamamoto. The other holds a calm and carefree demeanor with a grin across his face most of the time, but he is also very observant and calculative. He is the person who handles most of the proposals in Vongola due to the fact that he can convince almost anyone with words alone.

Enma Kozato from Shimon Company. Enma is currently the Tenth Boss of the Shimon. Shimon Company is one of Vongola's most trusted allies. Shimon participates in all of Vongola's projects if not all. He also shares an alliance with the other companies because of his effectiveness in handling projects, merchandise, ideas, and most important, the other representatives.

Dino, from Cavallone Facilities, and Enma were the ones who always, if not all, tried to end disputes between meeting members. But at the end, since they _always_ ended in fights, Dino was left to clean their messes up.

Dino hoped that wouldn't be the case for that meeting.

The hotel they would be planning would be in Namimori (something to which Hibari was against), and that it would be _fancy_. They would try to mix both Western and Japanese decorations in a fancy way which wouldn't seem exaggerated, and that the guests would feel comfortable in. The idea of the mixing of cultures was from Hibari's own house to which Dino commented was quite _balanced_ (Hibari bit him to death afterwards).

They had all arrived early, except Hibari, which wasn't a good sign for Dino. First, because then arguments would start earlier than usual between either Gokudera and Mukuro/Byakuran or between the creepy duo. Second, because then Kyoya would arrive and since all the others would be there since the start then maybe the meeting wouldn't last long because the 'herbivores were being too noisy'.

Dino hoped that Kyoya would arrive so they could start eating and get done with this meeting for once.

Right on cue, Dino saw the door of their private room, that was far away from the other customers, open. He could see it opening because his seat was facing the door. Dino raised his head a little to see the door better. Enma, noticing this since Dino was almost in front of him, looked around. Enma's back was facing the door so he couldn't see it opening. In front of him, the seat was empty as well as the seat to his left, which was the head of the table which was also empty. To his right was Gokudera.

Nobody except Dino and Enma seemed to notice the door opening. When it was completely opened you could see the people entering. Dino at first only saw Hibari. He grinned.

"Kyoy-" He started shouting, action which caused the people at the table to notice the person entering, but he stopped midway because of the other person he saw. Dino immediately stood up from his chair and started walking hurriedly towards the other person.

* * *

Tsuna had just entered the room with Hibari in front of him, and the first thing he heard was Dino's voice shouting his charge's name and abruptly stopping. He looked up to see the people in the meeting, but he couldn't as he was suddenly glomped by a certain blond.

Then the only thing he heard was the voice of Hayato saying "Jyuudaime?!" and the voice of Dino who was on top of him screaming in his ear "Tsuna!".

It would be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Now it's time for the thanks.**

**Thanks a lot to all these people who have either followed the story or me, and/or pushed the button 'favorite' (the ones with 'r' are the ones who reviewed):**

**twerking-through-the-peasants**

**Xxyuuki7708xX**

**IceFlire Blader**

**Shy Owl (r )**

**Narutopokefan ( r)**

**PrimoGiotto5510**

**TheRedSquare**

**aline-sama**

**feelnopain (r )**

**RedRosesForYou**

**Antlersmoon18 (r )**

**Wolf Bait**

**HitoriNoMajouSagi-shi**

**Clockwork Sounds**

**Kiyomi di Vongola (r )**

**jessiej1987 (r )**

**Fye Chroix**

**mitsuke94**

**femaleJoey**

**Kyurengo**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia**

**Ayingott**

**Pandawasmyballpen**

**Kaye2127**

**Claudine (Guest) (r )**

**Toumei Ai**

**xxXAriadustXxx**

**Hoshi Yuhi**

**Apollos ( r iv)**

**lina1562**

**Code-00**

**D.E.W.P**

**hypnos28**

**HibarixZhen**

**Phoeragon**

**sayakushiinachan**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Moonpuzzle**

**DreamWeaverKarasu**

**Vampireotaku**

**Skilvh and Shilvh**

**Alrei-ren**

**Lacri Osa**

**Beletharatowen**

**Myristoleica**

**Tsunasawadalover**

**Jetime**

**Amuto4Lifee**

**sakuralilian**

**Tsunaruhime1827**

**CH0C0CANDYZ (r )**

**Rikka-tan (r )**

**Fountainwind**

**shadeunderthetree**

**xhimexbriarx**

**MaryElisabeth**

**FallenxLinkin**

**linh124**

**gabrielatsuki (r )**

**Yahari**

**Mutsumi Ayano**

**cherryblossom2013**

**van965**

**smalltaz**

**To those who wonder why sommetimes Hibari & Tsuna get along so well it's because Tsuna is a kind person and because Hibari finds Tsuna interesting. Kinda like that**

**Now that the chapter's finished I hope I didn't dissapoint. You can write ideas for next chapters (I need some -_-). I hopefully won't take too long for the next chapter though I'm not really sure because I'm also currently doing a KHR & K Project Crossover and and I'm thinking about a KHR R27 fanfic.**

**For the R27 one I'd like some songs if anyone has some. They can't be too mainstream (the very popular ones) and that the lyrics are kinda good/cool something like that. You can recommend them with a KHR character you had in mind. That would really help!**

**Hope you all can patiently wait and please review! Reviews fuel my inspiration **

**And for Apollos (she's my cousin XD), bet you din't understand a thing but still thanks! Ohh! And before I forget! I think I'll maybe change the story pic to one of a KHR calendar because in the pic characters from the fanfic are there though I don't own the pic if I do change it! Just warning**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Games and Waiters

**I'm horrible I know! One month! Even I'm freaked out! I think 'it took me one month'?!**

**But yes. It did. Well, that with the fact that I posted two other fanfictions but they were really rushed and made in one or two days. So I'm really sorry!**

**In fact, I thought about posting this chapter like when I had 15,000 words or something like that, but when I saw a review stating that it's been a month and I've done nothing I thought about it again and decided to just post it. Though it'sonly 7,000+ words. I hope I do more next time. And in less time. ( -_- )**

**I'll answer review quickly again. For reviews that mention something about the story like a question or the sort, I'll put them. For those that don't….well, I'll just answer.**

**FallenxLinkin****-"**_Oh and will there be any 8059 or 10069 here?"_

I haven't really thought about it, but sure! I could add some. That's the case for 8059 since I kinda like the pairing. Not my favorite one, but it's not bad. Another story is 10069 since they're really not in my 'like list'. But I'll think about it some more.

**moongirljc-** Thank you! TTvTT

**SailorKechara-** I appreciate it a lot.

**Claudine (Guest)-** I'm happy to know that. And no problem answering. Feel free to ask.

**Phoenix Glow-** That means I'm doing a not so bad job keeping it interesting. :D

**Zoe Whiteraven-** I'm sorry I updated so slowly.

**Yorutsuki-Lunia-"**_did Tsuna know Enma from the start and really close to him? Are  
the Varia and Tsuna like really close or more like siblings?... __Is the first gen alive?__"_

That, my friend, you'll see really soon. The Varia and Tsuna? I've given it some thought and I think that at least some of the Varia will be. But I'm not so sure yet. The first Gen alive? Well, sorry but answering that may give some spoilers away so sorry. And also, thanks a lot for your suggestions! I'll keep them in mind. I'm thinking of putting one or two of the ones you said. And also thanks for the song recommendation! Just a question about it. Is it that Gokudera sings its to Tsuna with romantic feelings taken into account or just because of thanking him or something?

**Rikka-tan-** I do XD And Tsuna noticing was the result of Reborn's training XD I also love the Tsuna I wrote. I just love to see a badass Tsuna every once in a while. I guess it is our(?) Tsuna? XD

I know! Reborn did such a great job :'D Thanks for trying to think ideas

I don't know why but I always love your comments XD

**Fye Chroix-** I took long, but I DID make the chapter longer. Though nothing compared to chapter 1. =v=

**hanna (Guest)-** Another 'update soon'! D: How many people did I disappoint?

**NeitherSaneNorInsane-**It's just that cliffhangers are so much fun. XD I also liked how it ended

**gabrielatsuki-**Thank you Just one question. When you wrote "It would be cool if that Mukuro Tsuna over" what did you mean? It's just that you wrote one name after another and I kinda got confused. Sorry ( =v=")

**Guest-** Sorry!

**feelnopain (in response to your PM)-** First, you're the first person to EVER PM me! XDXDXD Thank you! Then, also thanks a lot for the music recommendations I really appreciate them, and more so since you were one of the _very few_ that did

I think that the lyrics of the songs are really good, but I'll just tell you one thing. Can't you recommend ones that are a little more modern? It's just a suggestion and it's not that I don't like from bands from long ago (love the Beatles & Queen) but I would prefer to put not so known songs that are good. And also that you would specify what you would like that song to be a part of. Of a dramatic scene, funny, fluff, etc. Still, Grazie mille~

**Tomoe-Chii-**0/0 You put it as if I made great chapters all the time :'D And my job is to leave you wondering…..

**Narutopokefan-** I personally think that writing the meeting was kinda complicated with so much characters

**Guest-** FINALLY! You're right! XD At the end of the review it said 'mayumi'. Is that how you'd like to be named? Just asking

**Lost Innocent (Guest)-** Badass Tsuna is a good Tsuna. Of course if kindness is also added. Flirtatious Hibari=super fun to write XD

**ilollydellah-** Korean was one of the first languages that came to mind when I was writing that part XD Thanks for the love of the story. I hope I'll be able to write fluff when the time comes….And the notebook part…well, if I don't write it down I'll probably forget it the next day so that's how my 'fanfiction notebook' was born. Loved your review by the way. It made me smile so much

**Kichou-** It's not _entirely _like that but you kinda got the gist of it. TvT so comprehensible with the 'write when you can' part

**Sachiel Angelo-** You were into the part? :D My writing doesn't sucks then! And I'm happy to know Of course there will be more

**AnimeObsessed1116-** I'm like _really glad_ it's original since….you know….there's a lot of 1827 fanfics. And I'm also happy to know my spelling and grammar isn't that bad

**kunf'you'z-ed-"**_I am a little confused as to if all the companies are actual companies or Mafia "Companies"._

It will be mentioned in this chapter but just to make it clear. There will be some companies that are at the same time Mafia Families (ex: Vongola & Millefiore). For the rest of your review XD Loved it. And when you finidh thid chapter you'll know you have a knack for clairvoyance

**zei1827-**a babysitter for Hibari? I've read a similar one but it was a babysitter for Hibari's _son_. It was 1827. Glad you liked it as much as that one (?)

**Eorendel-**Thanks for the song though I'm afraid to tell you that the ones I need need to have lyrics since they would be written in the fanfiction (not this one)

**Mad Y u e-**Mehh. Your english's fine. As good as mine. Thanks :D I think it's Gambatte(?). I also LOVE All27 *.*

**Whiteicewolf-** Apologies for making you wait

**Guest-** I don't think my writing style's different from others but still thanks

**Guest-** When I read your review saying it was one month already and that you were getting impatient I was just so angry with miself I continued writing

**REVIEW CORNER CLOSED! (FINALLY it took SO long)**

**Quickly through the usual to start already.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own KHR or any character.

**WARNING:**In a hurry posted it so there may be grammar & spelling mistakes. Un-betaed. And also,_ I didn't read it two times when I finished it so I don't know what the hell I wrote or if it even makes sense so be warned._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Then the only thing he heard was the voice of Hayato saying "Jyuudaime?!" and the voice of Dino who was on top of him screaming in his ear "Tsuna!"._

_It would be a long day._

* * *

No one spoke.

Everyone, except a certain Skylark who just seemed to slightly twitch and had begun to walk towards his sit, were looking at the pair sprawled on the floor. Gokudera was the first to react, immediately hopping from his chair and running towards his treasured friend.

His concerned expression didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. Mukuro raised an eyebrow while Enma just grinned. When Gokudera arrived to Tsuna's side, the brunet was already getting up as well as the blond. Tsuna held his head with his right hand while leaning on his left hand for support, and he groaned. It sounded exasperated.

"Ughh. Dino-nii, how many times have I told you not to tackle me so suddenly?"

Dino just grinned at his little brother's response. It was to be expected. "It's just I missed you so much, Tsuna!"

Tsuna just looked at Dino and sighed again. That was when Tsuna finally noticed that all of the other associates were looking at them, and that he and Dino were in a rather _bold_ position with Dino being almost on top of Tsuna and with his legs spread to Dino's sides. Tsuna blushed, but quickly hid it with a cough and started to push Dino away trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Ummm… Dino-nii, could you get off me? You're embarrassing yourself in front of your associates."

"Huh?" Dino was confused for a moment until he noticed Tsuna's light blush and their position. He also blushed, and stuttered a 'sorry'. He got up and extended a hand towards Tsuna to help him get up. But it was slapped away by someone's hand, and Dino was surprised to see that that someone was Gokudera. _Gokudera_. The hot-tempered, easily irritated, and that didn't respect almost the whole world Gokudera. He was _helping_ Tsuna to get up with an amazing softness as if he were handling glass.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Gokudera asked with concern dripping from his voice.

Tsuna just chuckled. His friend was too much of a worry-wart. "I'm fine Hayato. Nothing happened." Tsuna smiled at his dear friend.

Everyone in the room froze. No one called Gokudera by his given name, and left unscatched or without receiving a string or curses. But they were all very shocked that the only thing Gokudera did was let out a breath of relief, and smile fondly at the brunet. Something which some of the occupants gaped at since Gokudera _never_ smiled, or at least almost never.

"That's a relief Jyuudaime, but what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked with confusion and a hint of interest.

Tsuna and Gokudera heard the screech of a chair moving, and some steps, and when they looked, Enma was walking towards them with a smile full of amusement.

"I'm also wondering that Tsuna?" The redhead said as he approached Tsuna. He stood beside Tsuna and looked at the brunet.

Tsuna blushed a little. Why was everyone so concerned of his business? But he answered nonetheless. "I'm working as Hibari-san's bodyguard for now, request from Reborn."

Enma looked surprised for a moment before he broke into a laugh. The laugh resounded all throughout the room since aside from their conversation everything else was quiet. Everyone was watching the interaction with differing emotions.

Enma laughed for a while more before he could calm down. It was just so funny. He could already imagine Reborn's plan with Tsuna and Hibari as the main cast. Reborn just loved to do those type of things. But when Tsuna discovers it, he woudn't be too happy. After all, he doesn't like to be manipulated. But he would still thank Reborn for the outcome. Enma could just picture it.

Tsuna had a confused expression on. What had he said that was funny?

Meanwhile, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and Byakuran momentarily froze at the mention of Reborn. Reborn was the world's greatest hitman. Even people from the business world knew about him as his fame spread far and wide. So was _the Reborn_ the one the brunet had mentioned or was it someone else? They all doubted that it would be someone else, but it just didn't sound possible that _Reborn_ had _requested_ someone something. It was just plain unbelievable.

Hibari had been watching the exchange with as much attention as he could without it being obvious. If the pineapple or marshmallow herbivores noticed it, they would mock him as much as they could. But Hibari was interested, so he needed to observe.

He saw the familiarity with which Tsuna interacted with the other three. There seemed to be a strong bond. And he just _**knew**_ that Bronco and the Shimon Boss knew Tsuna a lot more back than just some time ago. It was expressed in the closeness they unconsciously had with each other. How Tsuna and Enma's shoulders were touching, but neither seemed either uncomfortable or on guard. A more blatant show of closeness was how Dino glomped Tsuna when the other had just arrived.

With Gokudera it was more subtle, but held just as much of affection. It showed a pure and strong recently-made friendship.

Hibari kept observing the four people even when he felt a strange sensation tug at the pit of his stomach. It was a kind of anger, but more controlled and concentrated in more specific things. When Dino was above Tsuna. When Tsuna smiled at Gokudera. When Enma looked at Tsuna with a certain look in his eyes.

But what happened next just made it expontaneously burst so much, Hibari sprung from his seat and went towards Tsuna again.

* * *

Tsuna was talking with Enma, Gokudera, and Dino about his meeting with Reborn at the café and how it had turned out with him being Hibari's bodyguard. It was all okay, until Enma interrupted Tsuna with realization, and a hint of smugness in it.

"Tsuna, didn't you forget to greet me properly like how Reborn taught us?"

Tsuna froze momentarily while processing what Enma had just said. When he finally did he blushed a bright red.

"Enma! Can't we just not do it once?! I mean, Reborn's not here!" Tsuna almost shouted, and you could even say he was almost pleading.

Enma just chuckled at his friend's reaction. It was to be expected since what Reborn made them do _was_ pretty embarrassing. What you would expect from the Spartan tutor. "You know Reborn-san would somehow get a hang of it and when he does know we didn't do it…" He left the sentence hanging in the air, and Enma and Tsuna shivered by just thinking about what Reborn would do. Even if Enma wasn't actually Reborn's student, he had received training for a while when he was visiting Tsuna, or when he had to live with Tsuna, and Reborn for a while. It wasn't all that pretty.

Tsuna sighed defeated. There wasn't much option when it involved Reborn. "Fine." He said reluctantly. "But not in front of your workmates, Enma. I wouldn't want Reborn's _game_ to affect you business life somehow."

Enma just nodded, but to make things clear he added with a smile. "Don't worry, Tsuna. They're my friends. But I'll agree with you a little."

While exchanging comments, the pair failed to notice that everyone was hearing their conversation while observing them. And no surprise was there when the word 'game' caught Byakuran and Mukuro's attention. A game that Reborn made them do for greetings? What was it about?

Byakuran, being the always curious one, voiced the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What is this about a game, Enma-kun~?" He asked with a cheery voice.

That was when Tsuna finally acknowledged the presence of others besides the ones he already knew.

The one who had spoken was a white haired man with a strange tattoo under his left eye. He had a Chesire grin plastered on his face, but Tsuna could see that beneath that happy face was a fearsome man. That smile just added to the 'creepy factor'. The man was seating at the head of the table opposite to where Enma, and Hibari were seating. Tsuna wondered who the man was as he went over his mental list of the companies attending this meeting, until it finally clicked together.

Byakuran Gesso from Millefiore Industries.

Tsuna mentally sweatdropped when he also remembered the maids warning him about a creepy albino. So that was who they were referring to…

Enma turned to look at Byakuran, and didn't like one bit how interested the other looked. But not answering would bring a worse outcome so he just answered.

"While Tsuna, and I trained together with Reborn when we were 15 years old, Reborn thought of a little game to teach us some 'manners'. It was that everytime we saw each other after a long time, we had to greet each other with a kiss."

Dino had been hearing calmly as Tsuna and Enma had been talking, so when they mentioned a game it had also caught his interest what type of game _Reborn_ made that involved greetings. So when Enma explained it, a few seconds passed and no one spoke. Until a certain blond suddenly shouted with an incredulous expression.

"YOU NEED TO WHAT?!"

Gokudera was still frozen in place. Yamamoto had a dumbfounded expression on. Meanwhile, Mukuro had a slightly shocked face with his eyes just a little more wide than usual, and Byakuran just had an aura that screamed 'plain amusement'.

Dino just heard the screech of a chair, and footsteps coming their way until he could see Kyoya standing in between Enma, and Tsuna. His eyes seemed to be glowing in rage.

"No public demonstrations of affection are allowed in 'Gli Passando Nuvola Giorni'*, or I will bite you to death." Hibari growled.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stay put when he thought about Tsuna, and Enma _kissing_. It just made his blood boil, and he felt the need to bite someone to death.

Enma looked faintly amused at the skylark's reaction to the game. It seemed Hibari was starting to get interested in Tsuna much faster than he thought. But that didn't mean Enma couldn't have fun. After all, Tsuna still wasn't anyone's.

"Sorry Hibari-san, but this is something Reborn-san _ordered_ us to do, and I think you wouldn't like it if Reborn-san blamed _you_ for stopping his game." Enma said with a somewhat taunting voice. As if daring Hibari to oppose him, to oppose Reborn.

Hibari looked at Enma with hate, but you could see that he was having conflicting emotions in his eyes. Going against the hitman would put him in a bad spot on the other's list, but for some reason he felt he couldn't let the game happen.

His logical side winning over his emotional side won, for now, the battle, and he walked away from the group. Not so much as to not see or hear anything, but enough to not be with the group.

Mukuro watched the exchange with a little shock since _Hibari Kyoya_ just now seemed to be jealous rather than angry at a rule being broken. Mukuro would bet that that rule didn't even exist in the restaurant, but he guessed Hibari made his own rules in Namimori. What he found interesting was the little game the Arcobaleno had made. It was quite funny, and he wanted to see what would happen.

So throwing caution to the wind over his well being after the little game, he asked in a fake innocent tone "Would you give us a demonstration, Enma-kun?"

After saying that, Mukuro felt Hibari's glare being pointed at him, and could just hear all the ways Hibari was thinking of killing him. He still kept his usual grin on his face.

Enma looked surprised at Mukuro, but then he also grinned. It would be hilarious to see everyone's reactions. He looked at Tsuna, and put on his best puppy eyes that, even if not on par with Tsuna's, they could still work on the brunet if used enough.

"Tsuna, everyone wants a demonstration. Can we do it only once, and for Reborn's wrath not to befall us?" He said with his puppy eyes on, and with a quiet voice that added effect.

Tsuna tried to look the other way, but he already knew that he wouldn't be able to escape Enma's puppy eyes when he caught a glimpse, and couldn't look the other way. It was as if you were seeing a kicked puppy if you said no because Tsuna knew that if he refused Enma would tear up. Damn Enma with his acting skills.

He pondered on the answer, but even if he didn't want he would still accept because of two very valid reasons: 1) Enma's puppy eyes were _killing_ him ,and he knew that if he refused, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night*. 2) Enma was right about Reborn's wrath. Even if it wouldn't be that big as to be called wrath, it was still pretty scary.

Tsuna sighed in defeat for the second time that day, and for the same person. He really was too nice for his own good. He held his head with a hand and said a "Fine."

Enma brightened up, quit his puppy eyes, and smiled brightly. He loved how he knew his best friend's soft spots.

But then Tsuna thought about a problem that would arise. His hand left his face, and he went closer to Enma and whispered to the other.

"But Enma, do your friends know about flames and such?" he whispered to Enma.

The question took Enma by surprise, but he understood the reason for the other's concern.

Dying Will Flames were usually used in the Underground world. Especially the Mafia. But all around the world, since all companies had at least some connections to the Mafia, it was decided that the top workers will have knowledge about the Dying Will Flames. All companies did have connections to the Mafia, or in some cases were even a Mafia Family. For example, it was said that Vongola aside from being one of the world's top industries, it was also the strongest Mafia Famiglia in all Italy. The same was said about Shimon Company, and Millefiore Industries. But both the company, and Famiglia were clearly separated with only the higher ups knowing about both sides. Thus why all the higher ups in all companies knew about the Mafia and Dying Will Flames. Because if they didn't, a situation may come where the would face some Mafia Famiglia about something, and would have no way of fighting back.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. They all know about the Flames since most of them are the presidents of their own companies, and if not, they are one of the highest ranks." The last part was because of Yamamoto, and Gokudera since they were high ranking in Vongola. "But they're all powerful with their flames so also be careful."

Tsuna nodded and turned to look at Gokudera who was still frozen in place.

"Hayato."

Hearing his dear friend's voice calling him made Hayato wake up from his daze. Immediately, Hayato started objecting.

"But Jyuudaime, you can't-!"

Hayato stopped shouting when he saw Tsuna with his hand raised in a silencing manner. The sole action made Hayato shut up because Tsuna was having a commanding aura flow from him. It seemed Tsuna had entered his 'boss aura' so it the safest option was to shut up.

Tsuna opened his eyes, and they held an orange tinge in them. Byakuran's eyes widened a little at what he was seeing. Tsuna had such an authoritative aura that if he asked Byakuran to jump off a building, he wouldn't be able to refuse. It was intimidating, and his interest in the mysterious brunet rose a few notches more.

"You _won't_ hurt Enma for what we're going to do. Understood, Hayato?"

Hayato couldn't get a word to cross his lips so he only nodded. His friend was really intimidating when he enters his 'boss mode'. But that just makes him even better, Hayato mentally screamed with happiness. Being friends with such a nice, kind, but at the same time powerful person was something Hayato couldn't stop thanking the heavens for.

"Okay." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to the same honey hue they had before. Tsuna turned to face Enma, and raised both his hands in front of him. Enma, still grinning triumphantly, also raised his hands and interlocked his with Tsuna's.

A vein popped in Hibari's forehead. Hayato had to use all his will to not punch Enma. Dino's eyebrow twitched a little. Yamamoto observed with interest. He remembered the name 'Tsuna', but he couldn't remember from where. It was frustrating.

Tsuna turned to look at the other occupants. He had a calm expression, and the orange tint had returned to his eyes except that now it wasn't a tint. His eyes were a glowing orange, and everyonbe discovered they couldn't look away from them.

"For this game, Reborn designed a dice. Each side of the dice tells where to give the kiss, so there are six options in total, but it's not _that_ pervert since after all it's still a 'greeting'." He let the information sink in, but just as Tsuna was about to continue, a voice that hadn't talked since Tsuna arrived, made itself present.

"Then, where's the dice?" Yamamoto asked.

That was the first time Tsuna noticed Yamamoto as he hadn't been paying that much attention. He immediately recognized Yamamoto as the one he knew from elementary, and his few days in middle school. He also recognized that Yamamoto was the other Vongola representative. So Yamamoto hadn't gone for baseball…..

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto, and in a monotone voice replied. "I was just going to that part." Yamamoto noticed that he had accidentally interrupted the brunet, and at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. A low 'sorry' was heard from him.

"It's fine, but since we need someone to help roll the dice since we can't use our hands, why don't you help Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto was surprised. Him? Help roll the dice? He wondered what it was about, but just shrugged and stood up from his seat that was to Gokudera's right, and to Byakuran's left. He walked towards Tsuna, and Enma and stood beside them.

Tsuna nodded, and turned to look at Enma while still talking.

"Reborn taught us how to make a dice by combining our flames. Since we didn't have Mist attribute we needed to use our own. Thankfully they were able to combine thanks to the Sky's Harmonization, and we just need to think about the same thing at the same time for the dice to be made."

Everyone listened attently. They all knew about the Flames, but they didn't know Tsuna did too. That means that the brunet must be someone of high rank in somewhere to know about them. Though knowing Reborn was all the explanation needed. By what they heard, that meant that Tsuna was a Sky Flame Wielder, and those were really strange to appear anywhere. Neither in the business world nor in the Underground World there were much of them. And usually they held high positions wherever they were. Most were bosses of their Famiglias or Businesses. That made those who didn't know Tsuna even more interested.

Hayato already knew that Tsuna knew Reborn, and that he was somehow someone with powerful connections. But he didn't expect Tsuna to know about the flames. Though it didn't surprise him that Tsuna's attribute was the Sky. It fit completely with his friend that seemed to be the exact definition of the Sky Attribute.

'_The one which embraces and accepts all._'

Tsuna continued but this time he turned to look at Yamamoto. "Since you have Rain Attribute, by covering your hands with Rain flames you won't get hurt. Or am I wrong guessing your attribute?"

Yamamoto was taken aback by what he heard but his eyes also narrowed a little. How had Tsuna been able to know his flame when he just met the other? It was suspicious.

As if reading Yamamoto's mind, Tsuna smiled wistfully. "You seriously don't remember me, Yamamoto-san?" He laughed, but the laugh was mixed with bitterness. "I guess I didn't make that good an impact during my school days so it's to be expected." Tsuna smiled a little sadly, but then regained his composure when he saw Yamamoto's confusion.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna, but during my school days I was better known as 'Dame-Tsuna'. Pleasure to see you doing fine, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said with a pleasant smile.

Now, Yamamoto wasn't someone to be left _completely speechless_, but he would be lying if he said that that wasn't his situation right now. He had finally remembered why the brunet seemed so familiar. He remembered a short boy with gravity-defying hair being in all his classes since kindergarten to his first days of middle school. He remembered how the brunet suddenly stopped attending school after it barely started, and how the teacher had said that the brunet had gone to another place to study. He remembered how he had slightly missed the brunet since he was the only person who Yamamoto knew that didn't talk to him just for his own gain. He remembered how he had begun to forget about him when he met Gokudera in High School, and when they both became the best of friends (though Gokudera wouldn't admit it). He remembered that when he started to date Gokudera in his last year of High School, the brunet was a forgotten memory in the back of his mind.

Yamamoto suddenly felt guilty for ever forgetting such a person. One that was kind throughout all his bullying. The one he once went for help before the brunet moved from Namimori. The one who gave him advice. The one who saw his problem about people using him, and who helped him through it. Yamamoto had become better after the brunet helped him, but when he left, Yamamoto went back to square one. Because of meeting Gokudera he didn't think of committing suicide. But now Yamamoto remembered that Tsuna was the first one to ever help him.

Tsuna noticed Yamamoto wasn't replying, but he could see the conflicting emotions in the other's eyes. It seemed he was starting to remember all Tsuna had done for him. Tsuna as sure as hell remembered it since it was one of the few times he had helped someone before Reborn came, and took him to Italy. He spoke to break the other from his trip to Memory Land.

"Oh! And just so you know Yamamoto-san. I knew your attribute because you could say I sensed which one it was. And you also had a calm demeanor so I linked it to the Rain's Tranquility."

With that, Yamamoto finally woke up from his stupor, and looked at Tsuna. He nodded in acknowledgement at the answer he got. He also began to see how much the other had changed in a lot of senses. From his calm-in-every-situation demeanor, to the obvious grace to which he did everything. And it was not to be overlooked how he had become such a beautiful person. Even if Yamamoto loved Gokudera, he needed to admit that the brunet was a breathtaking sight.

Tsuna saw the nod, and continued. He closed his eyes as well as Enma did. They both imagined the same dice. They imagined exactly the same thing, not a nook was different in Tsuna's mind then it was in Enma's because if they were even _slightly_ different, it wouldn't work.

Then Tsuna started to invoke his flames so that they went to his hands where they would unite with Enma's creating the Oath's Flames. The type of flame that could only be achieved when the Earth and Sky's Flames combine. Combined, they made an orange with reddish brown flame*.

The flame started to form from their hands, and when the Oath's Flame was made, they both stopped supplying flames, and concentrated in shaping the flame as their mental image told them to.

Finally, after much shifting from the Flame's side, a medium-sized dice was formed. It floated in between both Enma, and Tsuna thanks to the Earth's gravity manipulation. The flames from the dice seemed to be in constant movement, but just lightly. Enma, and Tsuna opened their eyes and looked at the dice. They smirked triumphantly.

The other occupants of the room were determinedly staring at the dice that was floating in between the pair. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Sure, Mist Flames could make illusions of anything, but seeing _Sky and Earth Flames_ combining and making _Oath_ Flames (which were even more rare), and being able to mold them with will alone into a dice was just plain incredible.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto. "Now, like I said before, just cover your hand with flames and roll them." Yamamoto was about to question where, but a certain redhead beat him to it.

"Don't worry about where to roll them, Yamamoto. Just throw them in the air, and they'll stay floating because of the Earth's Gravity."

Yamamoto's mouth formed an '0' and he nodded. Then his whole right hand was suddenly covered in Rain Flames as he started to lift it to grab the dice. As he took it he couldn't help, but hiss a little in pain. Even with his Rain flames coating his hand, the Oath's Flames still burned him slightly. It just showed how powerful they were.

He shook the dice in his hand, and then just threw them to the air. But the dice didn't touch the ground. No, not even close. It was as if there was an invisible table where Tsuna and Enma's hands joined. It was as if that table spread in every direction, and even if dice was thrown on the other side of the room, it would still stop at the exact same height above the ground. The dice rolled some more on the invisible table', and when it stopped, Yamamoto went near it to see the words on the side that faced upwards. At first it was blank, just the moving flames could be seen. But then it appeared. In black words that seemed to be written that exact same moment was the word "hand".

"Umm…. In here it says 'hand'."

Immediately after Yamamoto said that, Tsuna and Enma separated their hands, and the dice disappeared. Tsuna scratched the back of his head while sighing. Enma was grinning. A vein appeared in Hibari's head.

"And what do you do with that Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Byakuran chirped. Tsuna shivered at the creepy smile the albino was sending his way. And also, first name basis already? These people have no manners, Tsuna thought. He also didn't remember ever saying his full name to Byakuran. Knowing our sometimes ditzy Tsuna, he didn't remember he introduced himself to Yamamoto, and that everyone was paying full attention to him.

"Well, with the answer that appeared we will just kiss where it says. Simple." Tsuna shrugged as if it was nothing. But then he blushed. "But certainly embarrassing."

A lot of the occupants nodded. Then, Enma kneeled in front of Tsuna, took the other's hand, and as his lips brushed against the back of Tsuna's hands, Enma whispered just loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"_Tempo che non ci vediamo, Tsuna. Mentirei se dicessi che non mi manchi._" (Long time no see, Tsuna. I would lie if I said I didn't miss you.) (cheesy, I know XD)

With that, he kissed the back of Tsuna's hands with tenderness and his lips stayed there for at least 15 seconds until the grumble of a certain silveret could be heard and his lips left the back of Tsuna's hand.

"You fucker Enma….." was Gokudera's grumbling.

Enma stood up, and looked at Tsuna. The brunet was as red as a tomato, and he was looking downwards because of the embarrassment that was caused by both the kiss and the words. He chuckled, and then just waited patiently. After some seconds, Tsuna also kneeled. His knee just barely touching the ground, and Gokudera immediately protested.

"You shouldn't dirty yourself Jyuu-" but he was cut off when he saws the pair of glowing orange eyes looking at him. Even if Tsuna wasn't glaring, it was obvious that the brunet wanted silence. And it was what he got from his loyal friend.

Tsuna took Enma's hand in his, his lips closed in to Enma's hand, and just like the redhead before him , he whispered as his lips were brushing against the back of Enma's hand, giving shivers to the other.

"_Un altro giorno a vivere, mia cara Terra._" (Another day to live, my dear Earth*.) (They're the type of cheesy best friends XD)

And his lips met with the back of Enma's hand. No one spoke. Not a sound was heard. But Hibari was certainly _boiling _with rage. First, the Shimon herbivore was suddenly kissing his bodyguard's hand. Now, it was the other way around, and it was worse. He could clearly see the smug face the redhead had. And being Hibari Kyoya, who took lip reading lessons (didn't want not to know what they whispered when in front of his presence), he knew exactly what the pair had said to each other.

He without a doubt knew Italian. After all, a lot of his associates spoke it. And if the pineapple herbivore _dared_ to insult him in his mother language (Mukuro's, I mean), he wanted to know it. He had suspected for Tsuna, and Enma to be close. But this was _ridiculous_. Kissing a _friend_? It screamed plain wrong. Though he kind of understood it since it _was_ ordered by Reborn. But he could undoubtedly see that the redhead had something for Tsuna that was obviously more than friendship.

And the type of words they shared just seemed to support his thoughts. But it also seemed that Tsuna was oblivious to Enma's feelings, and just thought of what they did as being normal for a pair of best friends. He didn't know that others saw them as almost a couple.

Tsuna straightened out and looked at Enma. They both smiled at each other, oblivious that what they had just done seemed taken out of those cheesy romance movies. Mukuro, after witnessing such an… _act,_ dared to ask with curiosity.

"What other options are there in the dice?"

The cheesy scene was broken by his question that implied more than seen by the naked eye. Tsuna's 'boss mode' was out, and his shyness returned full-force. His face was as red as pure Storm Flames. Enma coughed in his fist, but you could see tints of red decorating his cheeks.

"Ahem. Well….. there's: 'lips', 'cheek', 'ear', 'nose', and 'forehead' if we don't count the one with 'hand'." Enma said with his fist in front of his mouth as he was still embarrassed.

Everyone thought about the options, and came to the conclusion that Reborn was really a Spartan.

"Reborn's such a pervert! Forcing my little brother to do all those things just to teach them greetings!" Dino exclaimed indignantly. He couldn't believe that Reborn had made his little brother kiss another man. Why couldn't he use _Dino_ instead of Enma?... That _really_ sounded pervert, Dino agreed. But he didn't care. Tsuna was just the most beautiful, cute, and even _handsome_ person Dino had ever seen. Well, not including Reborn. But Reborn was a special case. And also the fact that Tsuna had a _way_ kinder personality than Reborn. And since Dino and Tsuna weren't really blood brothers, then Dino didn't find a reason not to love the cute brunet.

Tsuna and Enma were dumbfounded. They had heard people say things about Reborn, but they had _never_ heard someone (besides them) insult the hitman. And then they felt pity for Dino. For they knew that Reborn would surely know, and that Dino would surely get some _training_ from Reborn.

* * *

_Somewhere in the world._

Reborn's head snapped upwards. He then growled lowly, and through gritted teeth said.

"That damn blond of a student I have will surely be trained _properly_ when I see him." He said while exuding a dark aura, and crackling his knuckles.

He then chuckled darkly. He was going to have so much _fun_.

* * *

_Back to the meeting._

Dino felt a shiver run down his spine, and after that he sneezed rather loudly.

_Uh? That's strange. It's not so cold in here._ Dino thought, but then shrugged it off. He also didn't notice the pitying looks sent his way by the Hyper Duo.

After the rather _strange_ (that wasn't even beginning to describe it) scene that Hibari had the misfortune of witnessing, he stomped towards his seat with a frown on his face. He still was feeling troubled by the perturbing scene between Enma and Tsuna, and he still didn't know why! He felt so frustrated he could have bitten to death every occupant in the room (excluding Tsuna for reasons he still didn't know, and specially the pineapple herbivore because he just felt like it). He sat on his seat that was across Enma's and to the left side of the table's head. He crossed his arms, and also his legs. One above the other. He turned to look at the group he left behind, and noticed that Tsuna was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, but then irritation got the better of him, and he just growled.

"Sit down and order, herbivores. You're unnecessarily wasting my time."

Gokudera started to curse Hibari, but walked towards his seat nonetheless. Everyone did the same, though Tsuna was the last to seat, debating in his head whether he should sit or just stand behind Hibari.

"Just sit down, herbivore."

"You dare order Jyuudaime around!" Was Gokudera's quick protest.

Tsuna stared at Hibari for a moment, but then he just nodded. He walked towards the table, and sat at the only empty seat. It was the head of the table opposite Byakuran's and he got to sit beside Enma, and with Hibari to his left.

When they all sat down, waiters immediately went to attend each one of them. The waiter that went to attend Tsuna was a turquoise haired young man. But when he spoke, it kind of surprised Tsuna a little.

"_Buongiorno. Posso prendere il vostro ordine?_ (Good day. May I yake your order?) " He spoke in fluent Italian, and Tsuna admitted that the boy did have an European look. That must mean he's Italian, Tsuna thought.

The other waiters then looked at their friend with a look of utter horror. Even if it was indeed an Italian restaurant, and a lot of European people (mainly Italian) worked there, it didn't mean they spoke Italian to their customers. There could be a high chance that even if the customer came to an Italian restaurant, he may not know the language at all. So they always spoke to their customers in Japanese to not get into any conflicts. But the guy who attended Tsuna was a complete newbie. He had literally just been hired the other day, and that had been the first time he was attending someone. The other waiters were just about to apologize to Tsuna, but instead they were surprised at what happened.

"_Oh__? __Sei__forse__italiano__? __Non ho parlato__a uno in__un po__e tra l'altro__, __buona giornata__anche a te__._ (Oh? Are you perhaps Italian? I haven't spoken to one in a while, and by the way, good day to you too.)" Then Tsuna smiled at the young man. His smile showed a little of fondness, and it was really bright. The young man blushed.

"_S-Sì, io sono. Io sarò il vostro cameriere questo giorno. Il mio nome è Vento, ed è piacevole trovare qualcuno con un italiano fluente, come te stesso.(_ Yes, I am. I will be your waiter this day. My name is Vento, and it's nice to find someone with fluent Italian, as yourself.)" Vento said, stuttering the first part since he was embarrassed because of Tsuna's handsomeness.

Tsuna chuckled. His melodic voice echoed throughout the room. Not a lot of people were paying attention to them until that moment, since they were ordering their food, but when Tsuna chuckled he caught the attention of a few gazes.

Gokudera was ectastic at the prospect of hearing Tsuna speaking Italian. Sure, they spoke Italian just for the fun of it from time to time. But Gokudera hadn't seen Tsuna so happy to be speaking Italian in a while. And also, the way that the words rolled off Tsuna's tongue was so smooth one would think Tsuna lived in Italy all his life.

Yamamoto slightly raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. He certainly remembered that Tsuna wasn't good in any class. And now, he was speaking Italian as if it was his mother language. It was surprising, but he thought that by Tsuna being Hibari's bodyguard is even more so. And if what he heard is true, and Reborn did mentor the brunet, then it was just natural for Tsuna to learn other languages. Yamamoto grinned, and it reached all the way to his eyes. His eyes twinkled with amusement and laughter. It seemed another _special_ person was going to join their circle of friends.

"_Mi stai lodando me troppo molto. __Ho un po 'di italiano in me quindi è solo naturale._(You're praising me too much. I have a little of Italian in me so it's only natural)." Tsuna said with a smile adorning his face. It seemed to light up the whole room. The blush hadn't faded from Vento's cheeks. If only, it became more prominent. Hibari growled lowly at the scene, and seemed to momentarily ignore there was someone trying to take his order.

"Sir. May I take your order?" The waiter asked for the umpteenth, and if one heard carefully, a little of irritation slipped in the tone.

That seemed to snap Hibari from observing the conversation between Tsuna and Vento since no one (except a few, _very few_) people spoke to him with irritation. When he turned around he finally noticed his waiter. It seemed just as young as the turquoise haired one, but this one seemed a little more serious. He also had straight black hair, and brown eyes.

He talked to Hibari with fake politeness. "Are you going to order, Sir?" He said, and even if he had a calm face, you could see his smile twitching slightly at the corners.

Hibari didn't speak. For a moment Tsuna thought that he would bite the waiter to death, but to his surprise he only said "Penne all'arrabbiata*****and green tea."

The waiter just wrote it down, and gave another fake smile. "My name is Acqua*, and I'll be your waiter for today. I'll be right back with your drink, Sir." And with that he left.

Tsuna and Vento were staring at Acqua, but when he couldn't be seen anymore, it seemed that Vento snapped from his thought and turned to look at Tsuna slightly nervous.

"_Umm__...__Volete che__io parlo__giapponese con__voi invece di__italiano__?_ (Umm... Do you wish that I speak Japanese with you instead of Italian?)" He said uncertainly.

Tsuna kept smiling and replied. "_No. É bene così. Io non hanno parlato italiano in un mentre, ed inoltre, tutti in questo tabella si lo parla esso quindi non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi._ (No. It's fine. I have not spoken Italian in a while, and besides, everyone at this table speaks it so there is nothing to worry about.)" Tsuna stopped talking while looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he brightened up and smiled again. "_Mi piacerebbe avere qualche Fettuccine Alfredo, e un po 'd'acqua per favore._ (I would love to have some Fettuccine Alfredo, and some water please.)"

It took a few seconds for Vento to register what was said to him, but when it did, he blushed deeply, stuttered a 'sure', and walked quickly towards what seemed to be a door that led to the kitchen.

Just when Vento crossed was crossing the door, Acqua appeared with a cup of tea in his hands. Acqua's appearance was so sudden that they both collided with each other. Thankfully, Acqua's reflexes were quick, and he grabbed the cup before it spilled. Vento, also worried about the cup falling, took the cup with his two hands. His hands were over Acqua's and seemed to cover a lot of the cup.

Vento quickly retracted his hands with a light blush, apologized, and went through the door. Acqua, unfazed by what happened, walked towards Hibari, put the cup in front of him, and with a low 'your food will be ready soon' while bowing, he turned around and walked towards one of the corners of the room where other waiters were.

Hibari stared at his cup, but then noticed a tense aura beside him. He turned and was fairly surprised to see Tsuna with his eyes narrowed, with a slight ting of orange and looking towards the door where Vento left, and then towards Acqua. Then it seemed Tsuna finally noticed someone was looking at him, and his expression morphed into a smile. But Hibari knew it was strained.

"It's nothing Hibari-san." He said with the fake smile still plastered on. But then it turned again into the one with his eyes narrowed and his smile just a memory, and Tsuna turned towards the door again. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just a little slip."

* * *

**The end! I'm doing this quickly so let's get it over with!**

**People that either favorited/followed me or the story or both:**

**Madam Red Eyes**

**SailorKechara**

**Phoenix Glow**

**knight-of-Decimo**

**Zoe Whiteraven**

**TheSky'sStar**

**Kiessence**

**Alfader**

**PhantomsWorkshop**

**L3nZ3r0**

**Stephomi**

**Clockwork Sounds**

**yaoifangirl1000**

**Lovely-Ice**

**3**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane**

**otakuninja14 **

**Narutopokefan**

**Umbreonblue**

**Arihel**

**elixi**

**ShinobiShinigami58**

**FallenThorns**

**Everywherebut**

**Lenxann**

**Aki Sou**

**GraversParadise**

**AkazukinXIII**

**Yuukii Chii KUSO**

**blowinginthewind**

**Miyuki777**

**Sasayomi**

**The Devil From Underworld**

**Chora6**

**vampire696**

**NOT3V3RYON3SCUPOFT3A**

**NuaGe18deCieL27**

**ilollydellah**

**Kichou**

**Sachiel Angelo**

**Fled**

**euwe12**

**Ichigo666strawberry**

**Xxyuuki7708xX**

**Sky and Wind**

**Myhloree**

**Verlorener Engel**

**AnimeObsessed1116**

**kunf'you'z-ed**

**4everFanfiction**

**tatsuki1988**

**DarkPika-Sama**

**Roerie Sky**

**Sora-vongola27**

**Elementalkitsuneangel**

**Keriana**

**Yuuki-chan24**

**zei1827**

**The Mafia-ish Addiction**

**Eorendel**

**Xovampireangle**

**BookLover2401**

**Mad Y u e****  
**

**whiteicewolf**

**LiGhTdARk-GiRlz**

**Risa144**

**wooden-spoon**

**Amayada**

**Adriana Espan**

**Vongolafan16**

**Dr. Kruz**

**khr1410**

**I love all those guys above :'D Though, I didn't include the ones that favorited/followed 'Sunny Sky Days' or 'A Certain Liger's Birthday'.**

**And for those who read SSDs I'll make a third chapter**

**NOT NOW but soon**

**Questions? Ask!**

**Gli Passando Nuvola Giorni-** The name of the restaurant. It means "The Passing Cloud Days" if I remember correctly

**Enma's puppy eyes were **_**killing**_** him ,and he knew that if he refused, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night*-** Because of the guilt he wouldn't sleep

**an orange with reddish brown flame*-** the color of Oath's Flames, info from KHR Wiki

**my dear Earth*-**Tsuna called Enma like that because of Enma's attribute

**You could say Enma and Tsuna are the type of friends that usually get along like that.**

**Vento-**Wind in Italian but I liked the name as it was

**Acqua-**Water in Italian

**Vento and Acqua are complete made at the moment OCs. I put Vento with turquoise hair since 1)the word Vento just stikes me with that color 2)I'm watching Eureka Seven AO and I love Ao' hair**

**Also, even if Sunny Sky Days had a song that isn't the fanfiction I was talking about when I asked suggestions **

**I need the songs for other LONGER and BETTER PLANNED R27 one**

**Hope you all enjoyed and I don't put anything else since it's getting a little late and I have exam tomorrow**

**Ciao~**


End file.
